Uchiha Sasuke et le miracle de la vie
by Ackermaniaque
Summary: Parfois, il regrettait de rentrer de mission. Il aurait préféré rester terré chez Orochimaru, aussi. Naruto lui avait dit que c'était la plus belle chose que la vie pourrait lui offrir. Et bien, si pour cela il devait supporter une Sakura de plus en plus énervée et ce sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, pour le devenir de son clan. Abécédaire.A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I.J.K.L.M
1. l'Arrivée

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Eh bien, on pourrait croire que je suis nouvelle sur le fandom, mais pas du tout ! Naruto a été mon tout premier fandom, là où j'ai débuté la fanfiction il y a de cela plusieurs années. Je ne vais pas trop blablater sur mon moi, le profil c'est fait pour ça ! (Même s'il n'y a rien pour le moment)

Alors, cette fanfiction est arrivée d'un coup, comme un pot de fleur qui tombe du haut d'une fenêtre et te fracasse le crâne. Elle est à prendre avec humour, bien évidemment même si j'ai un humour que moi seule peut comprendre.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxe, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux et surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus que ça et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Alors là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Où avait-elle la tête ? Elle l'avait perdue ?

C'était bien plus qu'une histoire de tête perdue. C'était l'histoire d'une perte de contrôle. Le sang froid n'était pas son fort, puisqu'elle le perdait assez souvent. Mais là, elle avait mal calculé son coup. Ou plutôt, ils avaient mal calculé leur coup.

Elle faisait les cent pas en se tirant, tripotant et ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle marmonna quelques mots puis se mit à hurler un bon coup pour ensuite se calmer. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Eh bien, tu t'es mise dans un sale pétrin ma grande...

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler toute seule. En fin de compte, ça devenait presque une habitude car quand elle débutait un long monologue, elle sentait que son mari lâchait l'affaire et ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle soupira longuement puis s'allongea tout en levant sa main droite. Son attention était focalisée sur un petit objet qu'elle tenait justement sur cette main.

C'était un test de grossesse positif.

Elle était effrayée. C'était une bonne nouvelle, qui la rendait toute chose. Se mêlait la joie, l'excitation, la peur et la colère. Devenir mère, c'était faire un énorme pas en tant que femme et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt. Elle était justement heureuse et excité à l'idée de tenir son petit bébé dans ses bras.

Elle avait peur d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, n'étant parfois pas compatible avec le caractère de son mari qui ne se laissait pas faire non plus. Elle trouvait qu'il avait du répondant et ça l'amusait. Non pas que de voir son mari se fâcher lui plaisait. Il avait juste ce charisme qui le caractérisait bien.

Cependant, ce fut la colère qui gagna contre tout ses autres sentiments. Elle était en colère contre lui.

Il n'était jamais là, à ses côtés. Et cette fois-ci, elle s'énerva. Elle vivait cet événement seule. Sakura ne lui reprochait pas le fait de mener à bien ses missions. Elle savait faire la part des choses. Le village est un sujet et elle s'en était un autre.

Mais ce dont elle lui reprochait, c'était qu'il lui donner cette impression qu'il essayait de la fuir. Elle ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi s'était-il marié avec elle s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

La préparation de l'arrivée d'un bébé, c'était un événement que l'on fêtait en couple. Et Sasuke était quelque part dans ce vaste monde, risquant sa vie pour maintenir la paix tandis qu'elle avait une seconde vie en elle.

De plus que ça n'était pas aussi facile d'être la femme de Sasuke Uchiha. Arrivait en premier lieu la compréhension de ce drôle de jeune homme. Doux et à la fois dur, désintéressé à un moment, intéressé à un autre. Le brun n'était pas si bavard et pourtant, quand l'envie lui prenait il pouvait parler jusqu'à en avoir réellement ras-le-bol, surtout quand il y avait de la dispute dans l'air.

Il aimait avoir le dernier mot.

Néanmoins, leur vie ne se résumait pas qu'à de simples disputes de couple. Elle lui était dévouée et lui donnait tout ce qu'il désirait. Le souci était qu'il avait du mal à faire des concessions. Néanmoins il restait attentionné même si l'impression qu'il donnait, la plupart du temps faisait penser le contraire.

Elle pressa le test de grossesse contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup et se relâcha.

Depuis le retour de son mari au village de Konoha, quelques mauvaises langues ne s'étaient pas retenus. Elles en parlaient comme s'il s'agissait de la peste. Dès qu'il passait dans un quartier, certaines personnes s'éloignaient de son chemin et le regardaient avec curiosité avant de commérer.

Si jamais cette partie du village venait à savoir qu'elle portait l'enfant de "l'homme au sang maudit", cette histoire allait finir en lynchage. Même si Kakashi était un bon Hokage, qu'il avait réussit à calmer les tensions, il ne les avait pas réduites à néant.

\- Tu sais mon bébé, c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, je te le jure sur ma vie.

Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre le regardant affectueusement. Non, personne allait lui faire du mal. Elle le protégera de tout le monde, même de son mari.

* * *

Eh bah voilà ! Je vous avoue que je m'éclate à écrire ce petit abécédaire sur comment s'est déroulé (avec humour) la grossesse de Sakura. J'espère avant tout que vous aussi vous vous êtes éclaté en lisant !

Vive le partage de nos idées !

Tshouss Tshouss


	2. Brutes

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! (Bonjour aussi)

Eh bien, que dire ?...Je remercie tout d'abord _Sorah Kenway_ et _Isabella-57_ pour sa review !

Alors les premiers chapitres seront point de vue Sakura, afin de mieux comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement, puis jusqu'au chapitre 7 ça sera point de vue Sasuke (ou 6 je ne sais plus...car oui, j'ai déjà écrit 7 ou 6 chapitres brouillons dans mes notes /o/).

Les chapitres de cet abécédaire seront généralement courts, à moins que je sois vraiment dans ma phase inspirée (elle s'en est allée il y a bien longtemps, malheureusement...tapons des mains pour qu'elle revienne ! *clap*clap*clap*)

Bref ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Après diagnostic, elle sut que sa grossesse avait débuté il y a de cela sept semaines. D'après ses calculs, elle était déjà enceinte alors que son mari n'avait pas encore assigné à une mission. Cette situation l'effrayait réellement. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Sakura devenait tellement distraite qu'elle était incapable de réfléchir quand elle travaillait.

Elle comptait les jours voire les heures, se demandant quand est-ce que Sasuke rentrerait. Elle devait à tout prix le mettre au courant de leur toute nouvelle situation. Elle se sentait égoïste, pensant d'abord à elle avant son village et la paix qu'il avait restauré il y a quelques années.

Elle assumait tout de même ce choix. Pour le bien de son enfant et de sa famille. Elle commençait à peine à se construire que des imprévus lui barrait la route. "Ce sont les aléas de la vie", se disait-elle.

Dans son petit salon, le jeune femme commençait à étouffer, elle sortit donc prendre l'air sur son balcon. Des villageois ainsi que plusieurs touristes passaient. Les enfants couraient, n'étouffant pas leur joie de vivre tandis que des couples se tenaient la main et s'enlaçaient.

Sa mine joyeuse se décomposa en apercevant les couples. Instinctivement, elle se mit à penser à Sasuke.

Sasuke. Pas là. Loin, très loin.

Une colère immense s'empara de la future maman, sans même savoir pourquoi elle ressentait autant de rage et de jalousie envers ces couples.

\- Quel enfoiré...

Elle passa sa main tremblante sur ses cheveux et s'humidifia les lèvres. Elle devait se calmer.

Sasuke était un salaud fini. Il l'avait laissé seule, d'ailleurs ça a toujours été ainsi. Quand il revenait, il la sautait comme un lapin et puis il se barrait. Cela restait tout de même fort sympathique.

Il était certes gentil, attentionné et à l'écoute avec elle, cependant ceci n'empêchait pas cela. Oui, il était complètement paumé quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec les autres, elle le concevait. Elle l'avait vu paniquer lorsque Naruto lui proposa une sortie entre ami chez Ichiraku. Il tiquait énormément et son œil visible avait un drôle de rictus. C'était mignon.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il s'en allait. Il était parti sans lui dire au revoir. C'était en pleine nuit qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Elle en avait été indignée lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son absence.

Parfois son comportement détaché avait le don de la mettre sur les nerfs. Elle était certes impulsive, mais là c'était un manque de respect affolant. Mais elle aimait beaucoup son Sasuke et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle lui en veuille. Cependant l'accumulation de ses absences, ses petites piques -qui étaient probablement involontaires- ainsi que son aptitude à être aussi désinvolte quand elle s'adressait à lui...l'envie de le tuer de ses propres mains.

Oui. Le tuer. Tuer Sasuke Uchiha. La raison était qu'il se comportait comme une vraie brute, incapable de s'exprimer de manière normale ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Gros con.

Prise d'un accès de rage qui lui caractérisait bien, elle jeta contre le mur tout objets qui lui tombaient sous la main, en hurlant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant expirant lentement. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Sasuke était un dieu au pieu, mais un piètre mari.

Elle serra le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces la table basse qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd -ce qui était en soi un moyen d'évacuer toute mauvaise humeur.

Et sans savoir pourquoi elle ressenti une sorte de boule au ventre. Ses jambes la lâchèrent soudainement et des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Elle était submergée par un profond remord. Elle s'en voulait de détester son homme pour des raisons presque idiotes. Presque parce qu'elles restaient légitimes.

D'un autre côté, elle voulait que lui aussi aussi comprenne quel effet le sentiment d'abandon faisait. Cependant, il le savait déjà, elle ne se permettra de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus.

Des sentiments la partageait. Et ce depuis un petit moment.

Hinata lui avait dit un jour, que la chose la plus dure à contrôler durant la grossesse, ce sont les hormones. Même si elle avait une volonté de fer, elle n'arrivera pas à passer outre. Donc cela commençait déjà à lui jouer des tours...

Elle pria le ciel et les dieux afin de réussir à ne pas faire fuir Sasuke. Parce qu'elle craignait le pire...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je le redis encore, mais ça m'éclate ! Et je vous spoil, mais sur la suite je me suis bien lâchée ! Sasuke risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs...

Sur ce, pleins de bises et tshouss tshouss !


	3. Crétin !

Hello !

On commence par les remerciements ! Merci à _Isabella-57_ pour sa review ! /o/

Comme je le disait, les chapitres sont assez courts, je vous avoue que c'est un peu pour ça que je suis aussi rapide pour la publication ! Puis ce sont des sortes de petites anecdotes, donc généralement ce n'est pas trop long, au risque d'être plus chiante qu'autre chose.

Eh bien sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sa crise lui était passé assez rapidement et trois petites heures s'étaient écoulées. La jeune et future mère attendait son mari de pied ferme. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair et lui dire qu'ils allaient être parents. Sa réaction pourrait être positive comme négative. Tout dépendait de comment il voyait les choses de son côté. Il pouvait dire que cet événement arrivait un peu trop tôt. C'était vrai, le jeune couple n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. Puis il pourrait être heureux car la lignée des Uchiha perdurera dans le temps.

Là, ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait incomprise. Qu'elle voudrait autre chose que les petites taquineries au lit. Juste rester dans ses bras à ne rien faire pendant des heures, oublier que le monde tourne et ne penser qu'à eux deux. Parce qu'autrement elle se sentait utilisée.

C'était très simple, pour lui, s'être marié avec elle était synonyme de repeupler son clan. Elle veut bien le faire s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit soupçon d'amour. Elle ne le ressentait qu'un vague instant et puis pouf ! De l'indifférence. Sakura savait qu'elle avait un grand front et qu'il n'y était pas écrit "vide couilles à ses heures perdues". A cette heure-ci, si cela avait été le cas tout le village y serait passé, non mais !

D'ailleurs, Naruto était passé la voir à l'hôpital pour lui informer du retour de Sasuke, quatre jours auparavant. Et elle s'inquiétait. Il était allé au Nord du Pays du feu, en tant que gardien de la paix. Quand il le lui avait annoncé la nouvelle (Naruto était tellement heureux de savoir que son ami était de retour qu'il en oublia presque qu'il voulait aller voir sa femme qui avait accouché d'un petit garçon), elle lui avait juste sourit.

Elle aurait pu se confier à lui. Elle aurait pu.

Naruto, spontané comme il est, il serait allé voir Sasuke et l'aurait enfermé chez lui pour une discussion sérieuse entre hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de braquer son homme, sachant qu'elle avait réussi à le décoincer (un petit peu, mais elle allait y arriver !). La communication n'était franchement pas son fort et encore moins d'être démonstratif en public. Tout son contraire.

Elle soupira une énième fois. Debout en face de son plan de travail, elle coupait quelques légumes en rondelles en prenant bien soin d'évacuer toute sa frustration par ses gestes brusques.

Le dîner n'était pas encore prêt et il pouvait arriver d'un moment à un autre. Sa maison n'était toujours pas rangée. Elle jeta un regard vers le salon et vit le désordre. Bon dieu, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Plus elle pensait au désordre, plus elle regrettait. Le défouloir aurait dû s'effectuer sur ses oreillers. C'était moins embêtant.

La jeune femme grogna et coupa les aliments avec plus de force.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le cou. Surprise, elle se retourna en pointant le couteau vers un Sasuke de dos vêtu de son éternelle cape bleuté.

\- Hein ?, trouva-t-elle intelligent de dire.

Depuis quand était-il rentré ? Le couteau pointé vers son mari, Sakura avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaite. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était faufilé derrière elle sans faire de bruit. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'était pas son ennemi, elle serait déjà un cada...Stop. Il était rentré et ne lui avait même pas dit "Je suis rentré" ? Sa frustration se renforça.

\- Et bonsoir c'est pour les chiens ?

A l'entente de ces douces paroles, Sasuke se retourna lentement, scrutant sa femme du seul œil voyant. Sans même le dissimuler, il la scruta de haut en bas avant de d'examiner l'état du salon avant de murmurer :

\- La mauvaise période...

Son murmure avait été entendu par la rose qui s'en offusqua en lâchant un petit gémissement et son couteau par la même occasion. Il osait prétendre qu'elle était en phase d'avoir ses règles et surtout d'insinuer qu'elle était invivable durant cette période ? Elle ne les avait même pas qui plus est !

\- Crétin va !

Elle sortie de la cuisine en prenant bien soin de bousculer le brun.

La seule réaction qu'il eut fut de lever ses pupilles noires au plafond avant de se retourner. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de converser de manière civilisée et calme avec elle. L'organisation du jeune homme veut que les choses plus importantes passaient avant une éventuelle dispute. La douche par exemple.

Seulement, il n'était pas en tort dans cette histoire. Car la chose que Sakura ne savait pas et qu'il omit de dire, c'est qu'il l'avait bel et bien dit le "bonsoir" avec un supplément, "Chérie, tu es là ?" car manque de réponse de sa part.

* * *

Voili Voilà ! Le self-control ce n'est pas trop ça chez elle ! Pour le coup, Sasuke laisse passer mais jusque quand ? A mon avis pas très longtemps !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (Si je reste aussi productive, demain la suite devrait montrer le bout de son nez)

Tshouss Tshouss !


	4. Dispute et Dodo

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Me voilà de retour avec une journée d'absence ! (Ou deux j'sais plus)

Bon et eh bien, je remercie meyemeye pour sa review ! Et vu que tu est un(e) anonyme et bien je te répond en live si je puis le dire ainsi ! Ca me fait grave plaisir de voir que cette fic te plaît !

Bon, je ne suis pas une couche tard, enfin, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me coucher tard, mais pour le coup j'avais envie de le poster dans la nuit...Puis zut on s'en fout !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture /o/

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Durant toute la soirée, Sakura l'avait boudée. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation, elle l'ignorait superbement où lui répondait de manière brève. Le brun n'appréciait pas trop le comportement puéril de sa femme mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait subit quand il était aussi impertinent qu'elle, plus jeune. Ce n'était que la roue qui tournait, sûrement.

Au moment du coucher, il la vit allongée dans leur lit, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts le fusillant du regard à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le matelas. Génial. Même dans son pieu il n'était pas le bienvenu. Quand elle était dans sa "mauvaise période", Sasuke essayait de ne pas énerver sa moitié. Son tempérament agressif avait tendance à décupler, donc il valait mieux ravaler sa langue quatorze fois avant de lui parler. Ce qu'il n'avait pas appliqué ce soir.

Sans compter le fait qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans tellement vulgaire, qu'il lui était impossible de refuser le conflit qui lui pendait au nez. Il était venu en pacifiste et elle en tant que partisane de la violence. D'où le fait que parfois l'un était énervé tandis que l'autre non. Rares étaient les fois où Sasuke s'énervait. Cela lui rappelait la mauvaise époque, là où il ne contrôlait rien. Maintenant, il détenait le contrôle de sa vie, de ses humeurs et même de sa femme.

Bon. Là, ça n'était pas trop le cas. Et ça commençait vraiment à le mettre dur les nerfs.

Il rentrait de mission. Sa femme ne l'accueillait aussi jovialement qu'à l'accoutumé et en plus de ça elle était irritable. Il se souvenait qu'avant son départ, elle était bien plus gentille. Bien plus calme et moins à fleur de peau. Sasuke ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'était déroulé durant son absence pour qu'elle soit aussi en rogne.

Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait pu bien faire durant ces derniers mois, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il pouvait pas avoir l'histoire d'une ex qui serait venue discuter avec elle, il n'en avait pas. Au moins il n'avait pas de problèmes de ce côté là.

Il soupira et s'allongea ignorant finalement le regard tueur de sa femme. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de débuter une dispute. Parce que Sakura était une vraie tigresse. Elle n'hésitait pas à taper là où ça faisait mal, rien que pour avoir le dernier mot. Le souci était que lui aussi. Donc ça ne se finissait jamais, il se brisait l'un et l'autre sans avoir de regret. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison, donc ne regrettait en rien leur paroles blessantes.

\- Bonne nuit, avait simplement prononcé Sasuke en remontant la couverture jusque son nez (il avait froid).

Sakura ne lui répondit pas et bizarrement ça ne l'étonnait pas. Et après deux minutes de silence, elle se retourna et le scruta de ses yeux verts. Elle souffla un joli "salaud" avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Dormir en paix dans son pieu ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Sasuke avait développé au fil des années un sommeil ridement léger. Il lui suffisait d'entendre une porte grincer qu'il se réveillait. Durant le peu de temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait adressé son "bonne nuit", il n'avait fait que d'émerger de son sommeil. La cause ? Sakura.

Toutes les demies-heure, il dût changer de position, se retourner, souffler et même grogner. Elle gigotait tellement qu'il eut envie de l'éjecter du lit avec un coup de pied bien placé. Elle n'était pas aussi chiante, sauf quand elle avait une forte envie de pisser. Il sentait la colère monter. Ça allait péter dans pas longtemps, il le sentait...C'est de sa voix fatiguée et dure qu'il lui _ordonna_ :

\- Sakura, vas-y.

Il s'était retourné tout en prononçant ces paroles et croisa le regard de sa tendre moitié. Les yeux grands ouverts et prêts à lui lancer des ninjutsu. Bon, c'était quoi le motif cette fois-ci ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes, chéri. Dégage tes pieds des miens. Ils sont froids.

Elle n'attendit pas que Sasuke réplique ou n'enlève de lui même ses pieds. La rose se débrouilla pour se lever et prit la couverture avant de s'enrouler dedans. Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiha d'avoir les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui pique la couverture ? Pour des pieds froids ?! C'était une blague...Il commençait déjà à se les geler en plus.

\- Tu me donnes froid, disait-elle comme pour le narguer. Bonne nuit chéri.

Elle s'allongea donc, sans même se soucier d'avantage du confort de son mari. Bah tiens.

Puis son "chéri" sonnait tellement faux...Pour qu'elle le prononce ainsi, il avait du faire quelque chose de mal...

Voilà qu'il se mettait à douter de son innocence...Il était innocent, merde. Il balaya toutes ses réflexions d'un geste de la main et se leva.

\- Pétasse.

Sakura se retourna vivement en hoquetant de surprise.

Sasuke, lui, était de dos fouillant dans leur armoire commune. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé l'objet de ses désirs, il sortit de la chambre sans même adresser un regard à la dite "pétasse" qui resta bouche bée.

L'Uchiha avait trouvé une couverture et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Malgré le bordel sans nom qu'avait créée -sans aucuns doutes- sa femme, il savait qu'il allait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un temps soit peu de paix. Il avait essayé de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur, mais cela était compliqué quand la fatigue et la frustration s'y mêlait. Son cœur mit à battre rapidement, il commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles.

Sa raison prit le dessus. Il ne devait pas regretter. Il avait laissé passé plusieurs fois le comportement colérique et incompréhensible de sa femme néanmoins il s'agissait de son sommeil. Il ne sait pas comment et pourquoi sa femme avait autant changé en quelques semaines. Elle ne l'aimait plus, c'est ça ?

Bon sang, il rentrait de mission, quoi. Il n'avait pas forcément l'envie de réfléchir là dessus...

Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Il mettra les choses à plat le lendemain. Il aura la tête et l'esprit reposés.

* * *

Voilà !

Sasuke ne sait toujours pas que sa femme est enceinte, Sakura, elle est un peu trop occupée à s'énerver sans vraiment elle même savoir le pourquoi du comment...La communication est la clé du couple, seulement, ces deux là en sont presque incapables...

Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !)

Sur ce je vous fais pleins de biz'

Tshouss Tshouss !


	5. Exploser de colère

Bonsoir / Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon tout d'abord je remercie _Shuran_ et _Isabella-57_ pour leur reviews ! Je vous sushi ~

Je suis une enfant tellement bordélique et pas organisée que je vous prépare un OS fraîchement con sur Obito, n'est-ce pas génial ?! /o/ Je ne sais pas quand et comment la motivation me viendra pour le taper et le poster, mais si jamais un jour en parallèle à cette histoire vous voyez que je publie autre chose, c'est normal.

Bon, bon, je pense que vous en avez rien à carrer et je comprends, je vous laisse lire mes chers lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

La nuit avait été courte mais réparatrice. Sasuke se sentait tellement bien qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé lors de son sommeil. Il aurait tout de même préféré dormir aux côtés de sa compagne, c'était toujours mieux que de faire copain-copain avec son canapé.

D'accord, sa femme était dans sa "mauvaise période" et la lui jetait à la gueule sans aucun problème, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il vit l'état du salon. Génial. Il jeta un oeil sur la table basse qui était en morceaux.

En morceaux ? Merde, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle la cassait, il en rachetait une autre et elle la détruisait. Cette histoire lui chauffait le cerveau à peine réveillé. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. C'était Sakura qui en sortit, avec deux tasse de thé à la main et lui souriant grandement. Et elle se foutait de sa poire ou bien ?

\- Bien dormi mon amour ?

Il plissa lentement ses yeux et serra les dents. Elle s'asseyait près de lui, posa les tasses sur ses genoux avant de lui caresser la joue.

Non, là il ne comprenait plus. Il ne la suivait plus et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver ou bien la prendre dans ses bras -enfin, son bras.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi...

Sasuke détourna simplement le regard. Moins il parlait, mieux c'était. Le caractère complexe de sa femme lui avait appris à parler avec beaucoup de tact, cependant la patience n'était réellement pas son fort. Et le fait qu'elle baissait la tête en regardant les deux tasses ne firent que l'impatienter.

La jeune femme sursauta et lui tendit une tasse.

\- Je t'ai fais du thé, prend-le.

Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, ni même garder de la rancune face à elle...

Sakura posa sa tasse au sol avant de poser ses mains sur l'avant bras du brun. Il vit alors le regard inquiet de sa femme. Il se passait donc quelque chose, son flair ne le trompe jamais.

\- Je...commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en ne soutenant pas les pupilles noires de son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire...tu m'énerves à un point et pourtant je n'ai aucune raison valable pour t'avoir fait subir tout ça...

\- Ça nous fait un point commun, sauf que moi, j'ai une bonne raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait hier soir.

Ses paroles avaient glissées toutes seules. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et ça va lui coûter cher ; Sakura le jaugea d'un œil mauvais. Elle se leva brusquement et asséna un coup de pied bien placé aux restes de la table basse. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Encore et toujours, quand il parlait ça se finissait en dispute. Il la fixa longuement avec l'envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Elle le faisait carrément chier. Il avait légèrement envie de se barrer et aller squatter chez Orochimaru, là bas il sera sûr d'avoir la paix et non une nana enragée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi...instable ! C'est toi le seul et unique fautif !

L'Uchiha ferma simplement les yeux avant de souffler. Bon, il y allait mollo et il ne voulait surtout pas la froisser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il l'aimait beaucoup et elle était un amour, mais là sa patience arrive à bout. Ne montrant aucun signe de colère, il li répondit de manière étrangement calme et vicieuse :

\- T'en es à combien de jour, s'il-te-plaît ?

Sakura resta droite comme un i.

\- Ah, excuse moi. Je parle de tes règles, chéri.

La réaction de sa femme n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle avait seulement relevé la tête, le regardant ainsi de haut.

\- Tu sais quoi ?...

Elle avait murmuré son interrogation en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Sa voix était extrêmement calme et vraiment, cela était inhabituel de sa part. Sasuke posa sa tasse près de celle de sa dulcinée qui continuait de le fixer avec hargne. Si elle avait des lasers à la place des yeux, il serait certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas manqué.

\- Va te faire voir. J'en ai marre de la jouer femme modèle. J'en ai marre de tes foutus caprices à deux balles et j'en ai ras-le-bol de voir ta gueule de con, ras-le-cul de toi tout court ! Tu me saoules..tu me saoules..tu me saoules grave !

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher d'une traite :

\- Je fais tout ce que tu me demande sans broncher et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Tu penses que tout t'es offert dans un plateau d'argent ? J'ai-

\- Atte-

\- Ferme la pour une fois et écoutes moi ! Plus jamais de ta vie le mot pétasse sortira de ta bouche. Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que tu ne me toucheras pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé ! Tu m'avais parlé de ton père, le despote ? Tu es exactement comme lui. A force de ne pas vouloir lui ressembler, tu as fini par le faire. Sans même t'en rendre compte, mais je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai pas son empathie !

Elle lui tourna le dos en agitant ses bras en l'air, telle une hystérique.

\- Tiens !, continua-t-elle, ça tombe bien que tu ais emménagé dans le salon, ça sera ta nouvelle-

Le speech de sa femme était la goutte de trop. Alors il s'était levé et attrapa violemment le bras mince de la rose qui, surprise hoqueta. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ; l'un avait une furieuse envie de faire taire la bavarde et trop fière femme, l'autre le scruta de haut en bas sentant son bras se compresser petit à petit sous la pression de la main de l'homme.

D'un geste brusque, la rose se détacha de l'emprise du brun et plissa des yeux.

\- J'ai enfin réussi à blesser ton égocentrisme surdimensionné ? Avoue que tu as envie de m'en foutre une...

Les yeux de la jeune s'embrumèrent sous le regard impassible de l'Uchiha. Elle l'avait cherchée, elle le trouve.

Il ne le lui dira jamais, mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait touché. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui lui faisait mal ou pas et là, elle l'avait touché là où il ne fallait pas. Et ça le foutait mal. Sakura se rapprocha lentement de lui et lui attrapa la main sans délicatesse.

\- On peut se battre si tu le souhaites. Mais sache que je te rendrai responsable de la perte de notre enfant.

Après lui avoir balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle lui tourna le dos pour ensuite sortir du champ de vision de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci se préparait à répliquer quand tout à coup, la dernière phrase se répétait en boucle dans son cerveau. Il cligna des yeux avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, l'intimider pour mieux la contrôler, seulement. Et d'après ce qu'il a comprit, elle le connaissait bien mieux que ça et ça ne lui faisait plus peur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé soupirant longuement. Cette femme l'épuisait autant que ses missions de rang S. Elle en faisait 10 à elle toute seule...

Le détenteur du sharingan ferma les yeux, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et sauta hors du canapé.

Elle avait parlé d'enfant. Un enfant. Elle avait dit leur enfant. Non, ce n'était pas...

Oh Oh.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il remercia le ciel, tout simplement avant de se rasseoir un sourire se dessinant petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Toute la colère qu'il retenait s'évapora miraculeusement. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver lui importait peu car il avait réussi à arracher cette information de sa femme.

Ils allaient être parents et si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était aussi instable, il ne dira rien.

Parce que c'était simple et qu'un bébé au sein d'un couple, c'est le renouvellement d'un amour. Alors il sera patient avec elle et ses humeurs changeants. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comportait une femme enceinte, mais d'après Naruto, c'était éprouvant.

Sasuke fixa le plafond.

\- Grand frère, mère, père. La famille s'agrandit...

* * *

Voilà !

Bon et bien Sakura et Sasuke qui se disputent, ça va être souvent le cas, car la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

Et vu que je suis super gentille, généreuse, aimante et blabla, eh bah vous aurez droit au nom du prochain chapitre : Famille.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée / journée !

Tshouss Tshouss !


	6. Famille qui s'agrandit

Bonjour !

Alors je tiens tout d'abord à remercier _Isabella-57_ , _Sorah Kenway_ ainsi que _Calista_ pour leur reviews ! Vous êtes des étoiles illuminant mon petit cœur et le réchauffant !

Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le dernier. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Petit conseil : pour plus de productivité (et de fautes d'orthographes) écrivez la nuit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la maison du couple Uchiha-Haruno était silencieuse. La voix de Sasuke brisait à quelques moments le silence essayant de parler avec la jeune femme qui après leur dispute s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il lui parlait et elle ne lui répondait pas au début.

C'est au bout de trois heures de patience, qu'elle avait daigné répondre. Elle coopérait gentiment et se laissait parfois aller en pleurant et lui disant qu'elle était désolée. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne restait pas derrière la porte ; il allait parfois faire un thé et le déposer près de la porte. Il lui disait qu'il lui avait fait une tisane et s'en allait, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas l'envie de lui parler.

Ou elle se mettait ensuite à lui poser quelques questions, par exemple "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" ou encore "Tu me déteste n'est-ce pas ?", Sasuke devait alors mesurer ses paroles.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir ?

\- Laisse moi tranquille tu veux. J'ai pas envie de te voir, je préfère t'entendre...

\- Tu devrais accepter, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il entendit un fracas dans la salle de bain et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une Sakura aux joues et yeux rouges vêtue d'une de ses chemises. Ah, il l'avait réellement vexée...De ses yeux verts ternes, il put déceler une pointe de curiosité. Il avait enfin réussi à la faire sortir de son trou et puis elle était si mignonne dans sa chemise qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ?

La rose essuya d'un revers de la mains les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se rapprocha de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci posa son front contre celle de Sakura qui sursauta. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact aussi chaleureux avec sa femme qu'il ferma les yeux. De son bras encore en service, il attrapa la hanche et lui murmura :

\- Merci...Merci pour tout.

Il sentit Sakura frissonner et s'accrocher à son haut. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, releva son visage. Ses lèvres frôlaient le nez du brun, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de celui-ci. Elles se posèrent tendrement sur le nez puis sur la joue et enfin sur les lèvres de son homme. Sans attendre, il chercha la langue de sa compagne, jouant, dansant avec elle. Il q'arrêta ensuite et contempla le visage encore plus rougit de sa femme.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, lui souffla-t-elle en descendant ses bras autour de ses côtes.

Il lui offrit un fin sourire avant de lui demander comme si de rien était :

\- Tu me fais à manger ? Tu m'as négligé aujourd'hui...

Sakura plissa des yeux avant de repousser Sasuke.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu ne t'es pas excusé !

Elle refermait la porte. Sasuke eut un petit rire qui eut le don de faire sourire sa femme derrière la porte. Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, puisqu'elle était l'unique fautive.

...

Allongé sur son canapé, l'Uchiha avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa famille était encore en vie.

Connaissant sa mère, elle aurait tout d'abord été heureuse de savoir que son fils avait trouvé l'amour. Puis pour l'histoire des petits enfants, elle aurait sautillé comme une enfant et l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Elle les aurait sûrement gardés avec elle durant des jours afin de leur parler de lui quand il était plus jeune. Il aurait bien aimé la voir et lui annoncer cette nouvelle importante. Pleurer avec elle, dans ses bras et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se promit d'être un peu plus indulgent, tout comme l'était sa mère adorée.

Il souriait.

Son père, il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait réagit. Il était toujours distant avec lui. Sasuke savait pertinemment que son paternel préférait son aîné à lui mais il n'empêchait qu'il voulait quand même avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention de sa part. Il l'aurait surement félicité néanmoins pas pour les mêmes raisons que sa mère. Fugaku Uchiha restait le chef du clan, il était distant avec tous. Sasuke, plus jeune pensait que son père n'aimait pas sa mère et tout le laissait penser ça.

Donc, Fugaku aurait été content du fait que son fils était capable de se reproduire de manière correct. Une manière de raisonner stupide, se disait le cadet. Et de ce qu'il se souvenait de son géniteur, le jeune homme ne doutait pas une seconde de l'éducation militaire qu'il aurait pu lui imposer à inculquer à ses gosses. Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Voir ses enfants grandir dans un environnement paisible et adapté à leur âge, c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Il n'allait pas produire l'erreur qu'avait commit son père.

Il soupira.

Et Itachi. Son frère aîné et son idole. Il voulait être comme lui et ce n'était pas pour attirer l'attention de son père -ou du moins pas totalement. Il était tellement gentil avec lui. Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela aurait pu être avec ses enfants. L'aîné leur aurait apprit tant de choses qu'ils méritaient de savoir. Sasuke racontera l'exploit qu'avait accompli son frère à ses enfants. Ils sauront quel homme avait été Itachi Uchiha. Il avait le cœur sur la main et n'hésitait jamais à défendre les plus faibles.

Il aurait tout de même voulut avoir sa famille à ses côtés, même si elle n'était pas parfaite.

Au même moment Sakura arriva dans le salon et le vit sourire les yeux dans le vide. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon ainsi...Elle s'était approchée de lui à pas de félin s'accroupissait. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Sa frêle main lui caressa la joue le sortant de ses songes. Elle lui embrassa la joue s'attirant un regard perplexe de la part de son mari.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui. Seulement...

Elle continuait à caresser la joue de Sasuke et descendit lentement jusqu'à son cou.

\- ...J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi..., avait-elle murmuré en amenant ses mains à ses lèvres.

L'autre main jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux roses mi-longs. Sasuke reluqua sa femme sans gêne. Puis son regard noir s'attarda sur les cheveux roses de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne les coupes pas ?

L'élève du cinquième Hokage bascula sa tête sur le côté. De ses grands yeux verts, sa femme le fixait avec curiosité et impatience, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il souhaitait dire. L'Uchiha se redressa et prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Mes cheveux ?, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu les préfères courts ?

\- Ma question n'était-elle pas assez directe ?

Oups. A voir la tête qu'elle faisait, sa nana venait de changer d'humeur (elle avait un visage fermé et ses yeux était tellement plissés qu'il pourrait croire qu'elle avait fermé les yeux).

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas envie de me parler. J'adore les vents que tu me fous, sérieusement.

\- Encore une fois, tu me fais dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Tu ne boudes pas j'espère ? Tu as passé l'âge.

\- Hm hm...

Sakura passa ses mains dans la sombre chevelure de son homme qui se laissa faire. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer un moment reposant en compagnie de sa tendre moitié et voilà que l'occasion se présentait. Il tapota sa cuisse tout en observant attentivement les gestes qu'entreprenait la rose. C'était avec une délicatesse qui lui était encore inconnue, elle s'asseyait sur lui et déboutonna lentement sa chemise.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais envie de toi.

Les deux amants ne se lâchaient pas du regard, se délectant de la réaction de l'autre. Les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme touchèrent la peau blanche de son homme, remontèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'Uchiha s'empara de ses lèvres et leur langue dansait à un rythme effréné ; de sa seule main libre, il attrapa la hanche de sa belle qui se remua afin de se rapprocher de lui. Il sentait ses mains descendre jusque son bas ventre, puis frôlait son entrejambe.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche et mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'homme ; une sorte de frisson électrisant s'empara de son corps entier, dégageant ainsi une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis un long moment.

\- Je t'aime tellement..., murmura la fleur en posant son front contre celui de son amant.

Essoufflé et déboussolé, celui-ci allait répliquer quand il sentit une énorme pression qui eut pour effet de le figer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle et avait évacué de sa gorge un cri peu viril. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Sasuke sentait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Hurler tout son malheur. C'était parce qu'il avait été un goujat avec elle que le destin avait décidé de lui changer sa femme ? Il la suppliait du regard, impossible d'émettre un quelconque son.

La futur maman se leva, puis lui offrit un petit baiser sur la commissure des lèvres du brun avant de lui déclarer fièrement :

\- Maintenant tu auras une bonne raison de m'en vouloir.

La stupidité ne faisait pas partie de son caractère de chien. Elle sentait que Sasuke en avait marre d'elle et ça l'énervait. Elle logeait de la colère contre elle mais n'arrivait pas à l'extérioriser. Puis Sasuke n'était pas très gentil dans ses paroles, aussi. Il lui semblait qu'il était extrêmement stupide, qu'il la cherchait exprès rien que pour s'amuser. Il se faisait chier à ce point là en dehors de ses missions ?

\- De plus, ajouta-t-elle, je t'avais facilité les choses.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna son bras manquant.

\- Je ne porte pas de culotte.

Vexée, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte.

Sasuke resta bouche-bée ; la douleur était tellement atroce qu'il était incapable de dire ou penser quoi que ce soit. L'audace de sa femme l'impressionnait. Justement, il se rappela que c'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il s'était entiché de ce petit bout de femme. Cependant, avec la seule force de sa main, elle lui avait broyé ce qui faisait de lui un homme accompli. Il n'avait pas sentit arriver le mauvais coup.

Pourtant il n'avait pas été maladroit et lui avait parlé comme il le faisait habituellement.

Sauf qu'habituellement, Sakura n'était pas enceinte. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette situation, encore une fois. Elle était bien plus que lunatique, bipolaire était le mot. Il en a marre, il veut revoir sa femme. Pas cette diablesse qui profitait de ses moments de faiblesse pour lui faire des coups bas. Il était certain qu'il ne serait plus capable de faire des gosses ou encore de satisfaire ses désirs d'homme.

Il voulait aller se terrer loin. Vraiment loin. Dans un lieu où l'être humain était une espèce inconnue. Cela ne changeait en rien le fait que du ciel, sa famille le regardait et là, en ce moment même, ils devaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

Il devait supporter. Il le devait pour que sa famille puisse voir le jour. Même s'il devait finir en morceau. De toutes les façons, il allait bientôt s'en aller pour une mission d'éclaireur, il aura le temps de prendre du recul face à cette furie qui lui servait de femme.

* * *

Voili voilà !

Encore une fois, ils se disputent et pour rien, cette fois-ci. Sasuke risque de s'en rappeler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

 **Calista** : Merci beaucouuuuup ! Ah ça, c'est à toi de choisir ton camps ! Je t'avouerai que je n'arrive pas à prendre un parti. Sasuke a raison d'agir ainsi mais le problème est qu'il ne mesure pas ses paroles et Sakura est totalement perturbée (bien plus que d'habitude) donc elle en a un peu marre de voir que son mari ne lui montre en rien ses sentiments. Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! /o/


	7. Grosse vache tu deviendras

Hello !

Place aux remerciements : Je remercie _Isabella-57_ , _Calista_ , _Papoosa_ , _meyemeye_ pour leur review ! Vous êtes des soleeeeeeeeeeils \o/

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

(Oh si, je prépare plusieurs histoires, parce que j'aurai envie de changer d'air, je me connais.)

(Je vous laisse pour de vrai cette fois ci)

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sans blagues. Le coup du broyage de couilles, il l'avait en travers de la gorge. La douleur était telle qu'il avait fait une bonne grosse sieste. Franchement.

Là, il pouvait le crier haut et fort que le réveil était sacrément dur.

Il était bien décidé à se casser rapidement et s'éloigner de cette furie.

Il était allé à l'hôpital, sa femme refusant catégoriquement de le soigner tout en décrétant que c'était de sa faute. Bah voyons.

En entrant dans le hall, il croisa Naruto accompagnée de sa belle. Elle sortait d'hôpital avec son bébé. Un petit garçon nommé Boruto.

Naruto avait remarqué sa démarche ressemblant à celle d'un canard boiteux et plissa des yeux.

\- Sakura ?, lui avait-il demandé en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Une longue histoire...

Naruto susurra des mots à l'oreille d'Hinata qui acquiesça et salua Sasuke.

\- Je viens avec toi, tu auras le temps de tout me raconter.

Naruto commença à avancer et rapidement, il se rendit compte que son ami traînait. Il eut un regard compatissant ; le blond lui prit le bras et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la standardiste. L'Uchiha n'essaya même pas de se débattre, il en avait tellement ras-le-bol qu'il n'avait même plus de force pour riposter.

Sasuke n'osa pas dire un mot.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Mon ami s'est fait mal...où tu t'es fait mal ?

Sasuke poussa un simple soupir. Honteux et surtout mal à l'aise, il murmura d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Mon...Mon...Mon...

Naruto haussa ses sourcils comprenant alors.

\- Un soucis de mec m'dame !, s'exclama alors le blond en se grattant la tête.

La jeune femme plissa des yeux avant de leur indiquer la salle d'attente.

Il avait eut droit à un superbe cadeau de la part de sa femme. Franchement, il allait la remercier comme il se doit, il en était certain. Naruto lui secoua le bras afin de le sortir de ses songes et le jaugea d'un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te fasse...ça ?

L'Uchiha inspira grandement avant de lâcher :

\- J'en sais rien, elle a pété une durite. Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci, je suis revenu de mission, j'ai rien changé à nos habitudes mais il faut croire que je dois les changer. Elle est enceinte.

Le blond allait répliquer quand il resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il se leva en poussant un cri et en levant les mains en l'air. Il fit le tour de la salle d'attente gesticulant tout ses membres. C'était pas à lui de réagir ainsi, mais bon, cela calmait le brun qui sentait la colère monter.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente regardaient avec amusement le héro faire l'imbécile. Il sauta devant son ami, pliant ses genoux à l'atterrissage et lui tendant ses bras.

\- Félicitatioooooooooooons !

Sasuke soupira. Il avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde le sache ; il tira donc Naruto par le bras pour le faire s'asseoir.

\- Ferme là, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Personne ne doit le savoir pou-

\- Petit Sasuke est devenu grand...

\- Arrête ça.

Naruto lui offrit un énorme sourire.

\- Mon pauvre, déjà qu'elle est colérique de base...

Les deux hommes s'adossèrent à leur siège de manière synchronisée.

\- T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Hinata aussi était effrayante...

\- J'en doute.

\- N'en doute pas, elle t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

\- Ah ouais ?

Les orbes noires de l'Uchiha transperçaient celles de son ami qui les baissa immédiatement. Oui, bon...elle ne lui fera pas trop de mal... elle ne pourrait pas faire pire que d'écraser son pauvre zizi qui n'avait rien demandé.

...

Quelques semaines passèrent et les résultats de la radio qu'il avait effectué le rassurait : il n'avait rien de cassé. Les dieux étaient cléments avec lui. Il ne lui adressa pas vraiment la parole et ne cherchait aucun contact avec elle et la jeune femme semblait bien le vivre car elle s'était excusée. C'était rageant.

De plus Sakura en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Son ventre commençait à se faire remarquer au plus grand plaisir de l'Uchiha. Il y avait rien de mieux que d'admirer son enfant grandir à vu d'œil.

De plus qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Et ça le perturbait ; il ne la voyait pas comme belle, bien foutue ou il ne savait quoi. Il la voyait comme Sakura, simplement Sakura. Le fait de ressentir l'envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de la faire grimper aux rideaux, c'était pas très sain. Certes, ils étaient mariés mais jamais il ne se permettra de la regarder de cette manière. Son père respectait sa mère, il devait en faire de même avec sa femme.

\- Tu dors encore ?

Sa tête passait par l'encadrement de la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre vêtue d'un peignoir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés ; elle venait de terminer sa douche. Il lui répondit d'un simple son.

\- Sasuke, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée...

Bah ouais, bien sûr. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ces choses là étaient réellement fragiles...Il aurait voulu la bouder plus longtemps, mais lorsqu'il vit la mine boudeuse qu'elle arborait, il ferma d'abord les yeux. Elle voulait le prendre par les sentiments. Le pire, c'est que ça commençait à faire effet. Il roula des yeux avant de tapoter sur le matelas, l'invitant à venir près de lui.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'elle sauta dans les bras de son homme et lui monta dessus. Elle le parsema de baisers tout en lui susurrant des excuses. Au moins, elle reconnaissait ses torts, pensa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

C'est alors qu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras qu'il ressentit tout le poids de sa femme. A quel moment avait-elle prit autant de poids ?

\- Tu as grossis toi, non ?

Sakura s'arrêta soudainement et fixa longuement son amant dans le blanc des yeux.

Merde. Elle allait péter un câble à coup sûr. Il n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles, encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Sakura s'était redressée, toujours à califourchon sur son mari.

\- Je te rappelle, lui murmura-t-elle, que je me prépare à accueillir ton bébé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit avec un sourire rayonnant.

Hein ?

La rose attrapa la main de l'homme et la posa délicatement sur son ventre qui avait prit une petite forme arrondie.

Eh ? Elle n'a pas hurlé, pleuré, fait une crise ? Son comportement actuel était le total contraire de celui qu'elle adoptait ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu vas tout de même devenir énorme.

Sakura serra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa main.

\- A qui la faute ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi !

\- De quoi tu me parles encore...

Et ça recommençait. Combien de mois lui restait-il avant qu'elle accouche ? Cinq mois ? Ça allait être long. Très long pour supporter les sauts d'humeurs de sa chérie. Il l'adorait, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il devait à tout prix aller voir Kakashi et lui quémander des missions.

\- De quoi je te parles ? De quoi..je te parles ? Tu n'es qu'un gros con !

Elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale, qu'il risquerait de ne pas oublier. Tout d'abord, la surprise le gagna. Par réflexe il attrapa les poignets de sa femme de sa seule mains et les retenaient prisonnières. Il devait la maîtriser ou elle allait finir par le ruer de coups.

\- Pour éviter la future dispute qui se prépare, commença-t-il, dis moi ce qu'il se passe et je m'excuserai si besoin.

\- Lâche moi.

\- S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi. Tu seras peut-être énorme mais tu resteras ma femme.

\- Bah tiens.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Tu m'as vexé.

\- Je t'ai donc vexé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le torse de son homme en lâchant un petit soupir.

\- Je me sens vraiment mal ces derniers temps, lui avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à contrôler mes émotions, j'agis à l'extrême, il n'y a pas de juste milieu et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas reporter ma mauvaise humeur sur toi...

Elle lui donna un baiser à la joue qui a eut le plaisir de se faire claquer.

\- Tu as réellement besoin de repos et je ne te donne pas l'occasion de le faire, surtout que...

Sasuke avait décroché. Il avait porté son attention sur l'odeur des cheveux roses de Sakura. Il s'y dégageait une odeur de citron. Il sentit un mouvement de la part de la rose qui avait relevé sa tête ; elle souriait.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A moitié, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa bien aimée.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse du brun, les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou que ses bras entourèrent. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de l'Uchiha qui frissonna.

\- Merci pour tout...

Sasuke eut un petit sourire. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait la voir : toujours à chercher un quelconque contact avec lui. Douce dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles. Sa main laissa ses cheveux pour lui caresser la hanche.

\- Merci à toi.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes. Le porteur du sharingan entendit une respiration régulière. Elle s'était endormie sur lui. Elle devait être épuisée. Il est vrai qu'il a été un peu trop égoïste. Cette situation devait être fatigante à vivre. Alors il la regardait dormir, la titillant par moment en lui touchant le nez (elle avait horreur de ça) et la jeune femme grognait. Sasuke s'en était rendu compte il y a bien longtemps de ses sentiments envers la rose, mais il lui semblait irréel d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour une personne extérieure à sa famille. Ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Il comprenait ce que voulait lui dire Naruto. Il n'était pas seul.

...

Au réveil de sa belle, Sasuke se trouvait à même le sol, nettoyant ses outils ninja. Des parchemins l'entouraient ainsi que sa poche à outils vide. Il l'avait entendu un petit gémissement de sa part et sentit ses petites mains se poser sur ses épaules pour les masser.

\- Je suis vraiment embêtante...

\- Tu l'es, affirma le brun en ne quittant son outils des yeux.

Elle gonfla ses joues et plaqua ses mains contre celle-ci.

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la future maman qui ne soutenait pas son regard.

\- Dans quelles circonstances ?

\- Ne me réponds pas par une question.

\- Développe.

Elle souffla et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Sasuke détourna le regard.

\- Malgré le fait que je sois embêtante, grosse et de mauvais poil. Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Sakura s'était rapproché du bord de son lit pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha ses outils et releva sa tête, croisant les émeraudes de sa fleur.

\- Je me suis marié avec toi pour quoi au juste ?, lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Faire revivre ton clan ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux en lâchant un faible "Putain de merde".

\- Plus sérieusement, Sakura.

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- Nous sommes d'accord là dessus. Je me suis engagé avec toi pour la vie. Que tu devienne grosse, moche, stupide...ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Un détail qui pourrait faire la différence...

\- Tu saoules.

Il baissa la tête et reprit son activité.

\- Je m'en fou de devenir une vache ! Mais si tu me délaisse à cause de ça, ton bébé sera ton premier ainsi que ton dernier !

Il balaya les menaces de sa femme en brassant de l'air avec sa main.

\- C'est bien, tu m'ignores.

\- Tais-toi. Arrête de raconter des conneries deux minutes. Sois réaliste.

\- Je le suis. La preuve : depuis que je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse, on a même pas fait l'amour. C'est la première chose que tu t'empresses de faire quand tu rentres de mission.

\- Menteuse.

\- Oh ! Arrête de nier, ne fais pas ton gamin ! Si tu préfère les femmes sveltes et à forte poitrine, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte !

Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palet.

\- Tu recommences avec ton complexe qui n'a pas lieu d'être ?

\- Je suis certaine que tu te rinces l'œil quand j'ai le dos tourné...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fais et je ne le ferai jamais.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, déclara-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Sasuke dégagea d'un mouvement brusque les outils qui étaient à sa portée, se retourna pour faire face à sa femme, plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle était assise sur les fesses et ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Ah là là.

Il monta sur le lit et passa sa main sur la frange de Sakura qui se retenait d'éclater en sanglot en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues rosies étaient aussi gonflées. Il se retint de sourire, ou elle risquait de mal le prendre.

\- Que tu fasses un bonnet A ou un bonnet D, je m'en tape. Que tu sois grosse, mince, belle ou dégueulasse, ou je ne sais quoi, je m'en branle. J'ai pas rechigné quand je t'ai vu à poils.

Sakura rougissait encore plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. Je te trouve bien plus attirante comme tu es.

\- Vraiment ?

Ses émeraudes vitreux le fixaient en tremblotant.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il en un soupir.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus mignon, le plus adorable, le plus beau et le plus incroyable !

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort dans ses bras. Sasuke faillit basculer en arrière.

Il souffla un bon coup.

Il ne parlera plus du poids de sa femme, au risque de la complexer encore plus qu'elle ne l'es déjà.

* * *

Youhouhouhou !

Voili Voilà. Je vous avoue qu'il m'a été compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre, maaaaaaaais plaisant malgré tout. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, même avec mes loupes j'arrive à les louper *missjeudemooots*

 **Calista** : C'est une brêle, le pauvre... Eh non ! Quoique si ! Il sera en mission mais pas très longtemps ! C'est pas marrant si le martyr n'est pas là xD Puis il essaye de la fuir afin d'avoir un moment de répit en dehors de son chez lui xD Pauvre enfant...Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! (faut vraiment que je dorme la nuit xD) Sur ce à la prochaine ! /o/

meyemeye : Oulaaaaah le décoincer pas vraiment mais c'est en voie de se passer ! Il va être un peu réticent, ce qui est normal après tout. Aaaaaaaaaaah nooooooooon comme tu peux voir il ne l'ai pas ! Si elle lui bousille toutes ses chances de refonder une famille, là ça risque de se bastonner pour de vrai ! xD Ta review me fais énormément plaiz' vous me faites toutes sourire comme une teubé quand je les lis !

Eh bien mes petits scarabées, je vous souhaites une bonne nuit/journée/soirée et à Tshouuuuus ~


	8. se Heurter à un mur nommé réalité

Helloooo !

Je reviens cette fois-ci avec un chapitre /o/

Je remercie tout d'abord les revieweuses (j'vous nem, sérieux) _Isabella-57_ , _Virginie_ et _Calista_ !

Puis, je préfère encore vous prévenir, afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris parce que oui, je suis bordélique et ça va se voir plus tard. J'écris énormément de choses en même temps. Le fait que ça me lasse de rester sur la même histoire, sachant que la plupart des histoires que j'écris sont liées entre elles. Bon, je vous le dirais plus précisément sur mon profil (et que la motivation me vienne pour le faire...)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes poussins ~

(et vraiment désolée pour les fautes que je n'ai pas sut voir T^T)

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sakura avait décidé d'aller faire un petit tour chez ses parents, pour y passer la semaine. Sasuke se sentait libéré. Carrément.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait...Ses crises de nerfs, ses excuses toutes mignonnes couplé de ses injures mal placées et il n'allait pas parler de ses câlins tout aussi adorables que reposant. Sa petite chérie s'était calmé durant les derniers jours qui se sont écoulés et c'était visiblement pour cette raison qu'elle décida d'aller voir ses parents. Déjà pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et puis son chez elle commençait à lui manquer. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle lui avait donné comme excuse.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé bien avant son départ.

Sakura devenait de plus en plus timide, n'osant même plus lui répondre avec autant de désinvolture, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Quand il lui adressait la parole, elle rougissait et bégayait. La courageuse et impétueuse Sakura avait totalement disparue pour laisser place à une tout autre femme aussi timide que celle de Naruto.

Lorsqu'il lui attrapait le bras afin de la retenir alors qu'elle tentait de le fuir, il pouvait la voir se mordre la lèvre et fermer les yeux. Elle tremblait limite de peur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors il ouvrit une enquête bien poussée.

Il suivait sa femme quand elle allait à l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude, elle restait assez proche de sa meilleure amie blonde. Ino s'il s'en rappelait bien. Elle parlait de tout et de rien et là, il pouvait reconnaître sa femme. Celle qui le rendait fou quand elle devenait invivable. Parce que Sasuke l'avait trouvé plus charmante, même si elle lui faisait vivre un enfer sans nom.

Elle gesticulait, illustrant ainsi ses gestes et arborait un énorme sourire lumineux. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle était magnifique. Il ne se lassera jamais de la regarder et pourtant, il ne le lui dira jamais. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Quand elle fut rentré, Sasuke était déjà dans le salon, s'étant trouvé une occupation assez rapidement. Elle l'avait salué de loin et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, gardant la tête baissée.

Louche. Tout était louche. Du jour au lendemain, elle ne s'approchait plus de lui. Avait-elle honte de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle se permettait de garder pour elle un événement qui pourrait le mettre dans un état second. Alors il n'hésita pas à aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Sakura, je peux ?

Il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de sa femme. Encore une fois, l'hésitation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une Sakura sur le point de se déshabiller. Elle le regarda longuement et il fit de même. Les secondes qui passaient parurent durer une éternité ; Sakura sursauta et se retourna rapidement le rouge montant aux joues. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Sakura ? Tout va bien ?

Elle ignora sa question et lâcha un petit gémissement en guise de réponse.

Alors là. Il en était scotché au sol.

\- Je...vais te laisser.

Il ferma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Il devait avoir fait quelque qui avait sûrement dû la braquer. Pourtant, il avait été irréprochable, mignon et doux comme un agneau. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'avait rendue aussi...bizarre. Il garda les lèvres entrouvertes, surprit.

Quand elle préparait ses valises, l'Uchiha lui avait donné un coup de main. Elle évitait soigneusement un quelconque contact avec lui et se contentait d'acquiescer quand il lui parlait.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hm.

Sasuke soupira donc.

Il n'arrivera pas à en soutirer bien plus de sa part. Elle clôtura la discussion de ce simple son. Ne le regardant pas une seule fois.

Il l'y avait accompagné, malgré qu'elle ait voulut y aller seule. Le trajet avait été silencieusement lourd. Pesant et long. Sasuke préférait l'entendre papoter jusqu'à ne jamais se fatiguer.

Arrivés chez elle, sa mère l'avait invité à boire un thé en leur compagnie (elle et son père). Il ne refusa pas, bien évidemment, mais sentit que rien allait. Sakura était aussi silencieuse que lui et fixait le vide. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bon sang ?! Ne lui faisait-elle pas assez confiance pour se confier ouvertement à lui ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'un mari et sa femme étaient sensés partager en plus de leur toit et lit ? Elle le mettait dans tout ses états et le pire de tous fut le doute.

Jamais il n'avait douté de sa femme. Jamais il aurait pensé douter d'elle.

Elle leur annonça la nouvelle sous le regard ébahit de la mère qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Son père les avait rejoint assez rapidement en ne cachant pas sa joie et ses larmes.

Il avait félicité par la suite le mari d'une poignée de main et d'une accolade de l'épaule pour le père.

Sasuke avait quitté la maison de ses beaux-parents. Depuis, il réfléchissait au comportement de sa belle fleur. Son comportement avait changé le lendemain de leur nuit d'amour. Parce que oui, elle s'était plainte d'être délaissée et mal aimée par son homme qui lui prouva le contraire dans la minute qui avait suivit.

Il s'y était mal prit ? Non, impossible. Elle le lui aurait dit, langue de vipère qu'elle était. Et puis non, dans l'état où il l'avait laissé, il était certain de lui avoir fait atteindre l'extase -sans vouloir se vanter- donc ça ne pourrait pas être dû à ça.

Il lui faisait toujours une tisane avant d'aller se coucher. Elle était toute contente la première fois qu'il la lui apporta. Commençait-elle à se lasser de son comportement ? Si c'était le cas, il s'arrêtera.

Ou tout simplement, c'était de lui même qu'elle se lassait. Qu'elle en avait marre de lui. Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

Impossible.

Vraiment impossible.

Il appela en renfort son meilleur ami. Naruto était passé par là et il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Cependant, Sasuke calma bien vite ses ardeurs lorsque Naruto passa sa porte d'entrée en compagnie de Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Il avait jeté un regard noir à Naruto qui l'ignora superbement.

C'était quoi son problème au blondinet là ?

\- Shikamaru aussi est passé par l'étape de la grossesse de sa nana.

Ah oui, cette fille du sable, il ne savait plus trop son prénom. Mais elle était en lien avec Gaara. Sa grande sœur s'il s'en rappelait bien. Il avait eut vent de son caractère bien trempé et le fait de voir un homme aussi passif que ce génie flemmard avec une femme qui est son contraire...

Bah il était un peu dans le même cas que lui en fait.

Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait, en fait.

Sasuke retint un soupir. Il avait aucunement envie de jouer au patient à sa visite chez le conseiller conjugal. Sa mine se renfrogna amusant de ce fait l'Uzumaki.

\- Sakura est distante.

\- Hm.

\- Sakura est bizarre ?

\- Hm.

\- Ca serait bien si tu développais un peu plus, coupa le génie en plissant ses yeux en amandes.

Sasuke ne se retint pas de lui jeter un regard noir en guise de réponse. Shikamaru roula des yeux avant de s'affaler sur le le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit.

\- Il a raison, tu sais.

Son meilleur ami qu'il se disait être, ce traître. Sasuke se contenta de détourner le regard.

\- Laissez tomber.

Il se leva et les invita à sortir de chez lui en tendant sa main vers la porte d'entrée. L'Uchiha n'attendit pas que ses invités se lèvent et s'en aille pour aller prendre l'air dans son balcon. Shikamaru, compréhensible comme il l'était ne s'en formalisa pas et poussa Naruto à aller lui parler.

Naruto l'avait donc rejoint et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais bien fa-

\- Tu as bien fait. Cependant, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que de toi.

\- Ah oui...

Sasuke et Naruto rirent en chœur, mais cela ne dura pas ; le blond regarda avec inquiétude son ami qui le rassura d'un simple et maigre sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

\- Tu blagues ? Elle m'en a fait baver rien que pour te ramener au village ! Non, tu doutes. C'est tout.

\- J'ai la nette impression de m'éloigner d'elle. Ce bébé qu'elle attend-

\- C'est le tien, tu peux en être sûr.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais ce bébé nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. On se dispute tout le temps, elle en arrive toujours aux mains et il y a des jours où l'envie de l'étouffer dans son sommeil me prends. C'est pas normal.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est pas normal...

\- Tu vois. Rien n'est normal. Ma famille, ma femme, ma relation...Tout pourrait s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre. Je ne supporterai pas ça. Pas une troisième fois.

Le futur père se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant en tailleur. La perte de sa famille lui avait porté un premier coup. Il avait sut se relever, la haine qu'il vouait à son frère l'avait poussé à se relever pour en ressortir plus puissant. Cependant, il retomba de haut quand la vérité sur son frère lui a été dite. Il avait encore tout perdu. Il était né pour tout perdre. Sakura était entré dans sa vie bien plus tard et l'avait illuminée.

Il avait enfin un chez lui, où une personne l'aimait et l'attendait. Ses bras lui étaient toujours ouverts et son sourire réchauffait son cœur froid. Il avait l'impression que durant le temps où il sombrait, celui-ci s'était arrêté de battre. Et quand il posait les yeux vers elle, il se sentait renaître.

Alors il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux une troisième fois, il savait qu'il ne le supportera pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais je n'aime pas du tout ça. Pas du tout.

Naruto fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que le regard du Uchiha s'était assombrit, ressemblant presque à celui qu'il avait auparavant. Des frissons d'horreur parcourait l'échine du blond en se rappelant de l'époque où son ami était dans la noirceur la plus complète.

\- Il faut que je lui parle, se décida le brun en se levant brusquement, ses prunelles noires tremblotant.

\- Eh eh ! Non !

Il essaya de lui retenir le bras néanmoins son ami avait été plus rapide que lui.

\- Sasuke ! Attends ! Tu es en train de faire n'importe quoi !

Le susnommé n'écouta pas ce qu'était en train de déblatérer le blond et se munit de sa cape, certain que ce qu'il allait faire pourrait tout arranger.

Naruto était à la porte d'entrée à contempler avec stupeur son ami. Il ne voyait plus rien, il paniquait. Alors il priait afin qu'il ne se heurte pas contre un mur en allant précipiter sa rencontre avec elle.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Sasuke semblait perturbé. La simple idée de voir sa famille voler en éclat le rendait vulnérable. Il ne se permettrait pas de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait pour une histoire de négligence.

Le fait qu'elle ne lui disait plus rien, qu'elle se rendait encore plus distante qu'il aurait put l'être, ça lui créait ce vide qu'il avait ressentit plus jeune. Ses membres tremblaient ; il avait peur. Peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il n'avait pas de quoi paniquer, mais le sombre comportement de sa femme ne le rassurait pas. Elle représentait la chaleur humaine et lui était tout son contraire. Il sentait bien que quelque chose l'éloignait de sa femme, si ce n'était pas lui même.

Il n'arriverait donc pas à changer. Et Sakura avait dû s'en rendre compte. Il avait réussit à tout mettre de côté rien que pour elle. Il avait tué sa haine pour laisser de la place à son amour. Et elle se permettait de le rejeter.

Oui, il n'était pas doué pour lui démontrer son amour mais il l'aimait réellement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

\- J'aimerai parler à votre fille, si possible.

La mère de sa femme lui offrit un sourire radieux en réponse et dégagea le passage. Il entra rapidement sans prendre le temps de remercier la mère. Il la chercha désespéramment du regard et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut une touffe rose descendre les escaliers.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'était envolé à peine eut-elle croisé son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là..., murmura-t-elle plus pour elle.

\- Tu es encore ma femme.

Elle baissa la tête avant de terminer de descendre ses escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de maintenir une certaine possessivité quand il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Je...Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi...annonça finalement en un murmure Sakura en évitant soigneusement le regard de son homme qui s'était assombrit.

Ils en étaient donc là.

Sakura l'invita à s'asseoir et jeta un regard suppliant à son père, qui comprenait qu'une discussion importante allait avoir lieu. Il s'éclipsa assez rapidement lançant un petit coup d'œil au mari de sa fille ; il la fixait de manière assez étrange, ce qui avait eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Sasuke resta debout. Il ne voulait rien rater. Il allait assimiler tout ce que sa femme avait à dire. Alors il la toisa durement, sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser. Les émeraudes de sa femme s'embrumèrent tandis ses membres commençaient à se secouer. Ses cheveux roses recouvraient une partit de son visage alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Il pouvait s'attendre au pire, désormais.

Sakura leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait.

\- Je..., débuta-t-elle en hoquetant. Je ne veux plus de ce bébé...

* * *

Voilà !

Oui oui, vous avez le droit de me tuer. Puis il est pas marrant ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde. Je suis désolée.

 **Virginie** : Ololoolololololoooooh ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Non franchement, je suis super graaaave contente (ça s'dit pas mais on s'en fou) que mon histoire te plaise ! Je suis aussi fan de Sasuke ! (Bon il arrive troisième dans mon classement mais c'est déjà ça !) Ah la claque...le pauvre, elle le maltraite un peu trop, mais c'est un mal pour un bien ! Pour ce qui est des réponses de Sasuke, j'essaie de me mettre dans sa peau, ce qui n'est pas très compliqué en soi puisqu'au niveau du relationnel, je suis comme lui xD Ta review me fais énormément plaisir, plus sérieusement ! Je suis vraiment sur le cul, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci et ça me gêne ! Je continue de m'éclater, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Sur ce je te dis à bientôt /o/

 **Calista** : Ouuuuh il ne risque pas de partir en mission de sitôt ! Quoique ce que vient de dire Sakura pourrait le pousser à s'en aller un petit moment afin d'y réfléchir plus posément, je ne sais pas trop...Eh bien, si je me fie au manga, il se pourrait bien qu'il se casse à ce moment là, ce qui est fort probable. Pour te dire la vérité, j'agis à l'instinct et je change souvent mes brouillons (celui-ci à été complètement changé x)). Aaaah notre Sakura...Ta référence illustre bienle comportement las de Sasuke, d'ailleurs il le lui a dit xD Eh bien, faut croire que lui faire l'amour à empiré leur situation xD Oh ouiiiii pauvre de lui, il est maltraité...XD Eh bien, je te remercie pour ta review ! Je le dirais encore et toujours mais je suis trooooooop contente de voir que ça te plais toujours autant ! Je te dis à bientôt pour la suite ~


	9. Incertitudes

Hellooooooo ~

Après un bon petit bout de temps sans poster sur cette histoire, je reviens en forme ! J'en profite pour remercier les revieweuses _Isabella-57_ , _Virginie_ , _Shuran_ et _Calista_ ! Vous êtes graaaaave adorables ! Le sourire vous me donnez, des chapitres j'écrirai ! Noooon franchement ça m'encourage vraiment !

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii je saaaaaaaaaaais vous avez envie de me voir morte mais je vous aiiiiiimeeeeuh 3

Plus sérieusement, je ne pensais pas prendre cette tournure là et puis ça m'arrange bien pour la lettre qui va suivre huhu.

Chapitre plus court mais c'est normal hein. Enfin, non je sais pas en fait...

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus mes lapins, bonne lecture ~

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

La descente aux enfers débuta alors par ses paroles. Elles ont été dévastatrices. Il se sentait tomber de haut. Perdre son bras à côté ressemblait à une minuscule petite caresse. Là elle venait de le tuer. Tout ce qui avait de bon en lui disparu. Son regard noir s'assombrit bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle le rejetait, tout simplement. Elle ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés. Car oui, les Uchiha sont des monstres et elle avait l'enfant d'un monstre en elle. Un futur monstre. Il la comprenait, en fait. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il comprenait en fin de compte.

Cette histoire de famille n'était qu'une illusion. Une si belle illusion pourtant et il n'y avait vu que du feu. Pourquoi se faire autant de mal quand il savait pertinemment que les parents de Sakura avait peur de lui. Parce qu'il avait en premier lieu fait souffrir leur fille. Puis il y avait Itachi Uchiha. Obito Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha.

Il se voilait la face, pensant que tout allait s'arranger mais pas du tout.

Sakura regrettait le fait de s'être unie à lui et il le concevait, en fin de compte. Il a été égoïste de vouloir à tout prix la garder près de lui. Un autre caprice qui se rajoute aux autres. Il a été bête. Stupide. Comme toujours.

\- Je ne veux plus de ce bébé...murmura la jeune femme en touchant son ventre, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu penses qu'il deviendra un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke avait posé la question d'une faible voix. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder à sa femme.

\- Tu penses que nous sommes des monstres. Tu penses comme eux en fait.

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui et le vit trembler.

Il sentait battre son coeur à une vitesse folle. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes. Elle grogna tout en fermant ses paupières.

\- Ta famille n'est pas aussi monstrueuse que tu ne le crois.

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés prononçant ses paroles. Comme si elle n'osait pas lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke avait prit son geste comme une honte de s'être marié avec lui. De faire partie d'une famille aussi orgueilleuse que fière que l'ont été les Uchiha.

\- Dis le que je suis un monstre, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un siège près du canapé où elle était assise.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Sasuke.

L'Uchiha eut un faible frisson. Il se sentait désemparé, perdu et encore plus idiot que la fois où il s'était excusé. Cette fois où Sakura l'avait pardonné. Visiblement, elle était masochiste. Elle se leva et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de son homme qui regardait droit devant lui.

\- C'est moi le monstre.

Il abaissa ses yeux vers elle. Ses yeux verts s'exprimaient à sa place : ils s'embrumèrent sans trop qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Sakura renifla sans retenue. Il la sonda de ses sombres prunelles ; ses lèvres étaient aussi roses que ses joues. Elle ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'à un monstre. Si elle devait se comparer à lui, elle était un ange tombée du ciel.

\- Je vais devenir mère et je n'aime pas mon enfant. Je t'aime, mais je ressens le besoin de tout abandonner. Tout.

Sasuke se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Sakura qui amena ses mains à sa poitrine. Elle ressentait tout le poids des pupilles de l'homme qui la fixaient. Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses mains comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains avant de pouvoir achever sa tâche ; sa tête se releva et faisait face à celle de son homme.

\- Arrêtons nous là, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Il est trop tard.

La femme Uchiha hoqueta.

\- C'est compréhensible.

Les émeraudes de Sakura s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu as juste eu pitié de moi. C'est compréhensible. J'ai perdu ma famille, je suis seul et handicapé, une femme comme toi ne peux pas subir-

\- Arrête toi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Sakura se releva tant bien que mal et s'accrocha à la chemise de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle lui donna des coups au torse tout en lui intimant de se taire à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke la laissa faire, il avait bien comprit que Sakura trouvait encore un moyen de se voiler la face. Elle venait tout juste de lui dire que rien n'allait. Depuis son retour, tout allait de travers.

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, s'il te plaît. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi ? J'en veux pas de cet enfant !

Il ferma les yeux et inspira grandement.

\- C'est moi que tu renie en rejetant ce petit. Je comprends donc ta décision, alors arrêtons nous.

\- Ton bras n'a jamais été un handicap pour moi !

\- Ne cherche pas, tu as pris ta décision et moi aussi, Sakura. Je vais te laisser.

Il attrapa les mains de sa femme et déposa ses lèvres sur l'une d'elle. Il les lâcha finalement et se retourna.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Sa voix était tremblante et suppliante. Sakura avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Et pourtant, il en était sûr, elle voulait se séparer de lui.

\- Adieu, lui avait-il seulement répondu avant de traverser le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

...

Il était rentré dans leur appartement. Vide, il lui rappelait son ancien chez lui, dans le quartier Uchiha. Ce si grand appartement pour un homme seul. Il se sentait minuscule. Puis il avait l'impression qu'il faisait froid. Depuis qu'elle s'en était allé, l'appartement devenait sombre. Certes, elle avait ce petit côté embêtant de toujours vouloir tout savoir, avoir raison...

Elle lui manquait.

Il s'allongea sur le sol froid.

Elle lui manquait affreusement. Elle et son bébé.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils avaient décidés de se séparer. Deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait récupéré ses affaires et qu'elle lui offrit un simple au revoir. Deux longues et interminables semaines où il s'était enfermé chez lui à peser le pour et le contre.

Sakura avait eu raison de s'éloigner de lui et pourtant elle avait à la fois tord car c'était de l'avenir de leur enfant qu'il s'agissait. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là, Sakura ne lui fera aucun mal. Elle doutait de ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui restait tout de même humain.

Il avait envie de la revoir, de savoir comment allait leur enfant. Comment elle se portait, si son sourire était toujours aussi lumineux et réchauffant.

Il n'ira pas la voir. Il lui avait dit adieu, alors il allait respecter sa parole. Sasuke allait s'éloigner d'elle afin qu'elle puisse vivre en paix, parce que oui, elle ne l'était pas avec lui à ses côtés. Il entendait les mauvaises langues du village raconter des imbécillités sur sa femme. Sur le fait qu'elle était une idiote d'enfanter d'un Uchiha, que leur semblant de paix allait partir en fumée. Que cette famille n'était bonne qu'à se battre et créer des conflits.

Il se releva et remarqua alors qu'il avait, sans se rendre compte, laissé toutes les fenêtres fermées. Il s'en alla donc les ouvrir et prendre l'air par la suite. Il tira aussi les rideaux afin de laisser de la lumière naturelle filtrer chez lui.

Malgré qu'il se trouvait seul, il n'était pas une personne bordélique et il savait s'y prendre quand il était question des tâches ménagères. Sa maison resta alors propre.

Il alla s'asseoir près de sa fenêtre et contempla alors les passants du village.

Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Était-elle en train de faire une sieste ? Généralement oui.

Il soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Il devait s'en aller pour un petit bout de temps, histoire de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie d'homme célibataire.

Homme célibataire mais bientôt père.

Rien que ça.

Contre toute attente, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il ne se leva pas et ne dixit rien. Sasuke n'avait envie de voir personne. Il avait juste envie d'être en compagnie de sa seule amie qui s'évertuait à ne pas le laisser depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années : la solitude. Elle lui tenait compagnie et ça lui suffit.

La porte s'ouvrit longuement et des pas lourds et assurés se rapprochait de lui.

\- Tu es pathétique. Et tu te prétends être Uchiha Sasuke ?

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à une femme qui le regardait de haut. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dire...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Karin.

* * *

OUIIIIIIIII Karin.

Je n'en dirai pas plus hein, on se reverra au prochain chapitre hein ! Muhuhuhu...

 **Virginie** : Lerciiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta reviiiiiieeeeeeew /o/

Ah ça, un caprice tellement énorme que les décisions qui ont été prise à la suite le sont encore plus. Pour le coup, il a plus paniqué qu'autre chose et dieu sait à quel point il est mauvais d'agir sous la panique ! Elle aura pas finit de l'être, je te l'assure !

Ooooh merciiiii x3 Ah mais Shikamaru est celui qui pourrait facilement se mettre à sa place et le comprendre, mais bon Sasuke n'est pas très bavard quand il ne connait pas très bien (Naruto aide leeeeeeeeeeeee). Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ma grande :D Bon tu risques de me détester pour ce chapitre et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité *va se cacher dans une des grottes d'Orochimaru* A bientôt \o/

 **Calista** : Ouïe, tu ne risque plus de vouloir me tuer là, mais de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil et de me séquestrer dans ta cave afin de pratiquer des expériences sur mon pauvre corps déjà mort, afin de le faire revivre et puis mourir autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras ! XD

Petit poussin, c'était voulu ! xD Oh, il se pourrait qu'elle le reproche quelque chose, qu'elle a envie de lui faire comprendre quelque chose par son comportement...Ah ça été l'élément déclencheur en fait xD Qui sait, ça s'arrangera sûrement grâce à l'aide de la rouquine, étant donné qu'elle n'a vraiment pas mauvais fond.

Ah mais Sasuke aurait pu dire non, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Il voulait sûrement l'avoir à ses côtés et mieux la surveiller. C'est mignon mais risqué.

Huhuhuhuhu ma pauvre, ça va l'être pendant un petit bout de temps, je crois (je sais pas en fait, c'est en fonction de mes humeurs pour te dire). Oululuuuuh il est trop fier pour le dire, même s'il a de bonnes raisons de le dire, il ne le fera pas...

En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Je te dis aussi à bientôt et plz ne me tue pas T^T

Tshouss Tshouss minna ~


	10. Jalousie

Helloooooo ~

Vous m'avez manqué mes poussins !

Bon je pourrai vous donner les détails du pourquoi de ma longue absence mais j'pense pas que ça vous intéressera, donc on va dire qu'une succession d'événements ont fait que j'ai du m'absenter deux mois !

Mais je reviens en force pour vous offrir ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à recorriger...Bon ! Je remercie donc _Isabella-57_ , _Calista_ , _Nom-aleatoire_ et _Virginie_ pour leur review ! Vous m'avez fait drôlement plaisir et en les relisant et ça m'a bien boosté !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! ~

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sakura avait pété un plomb d'enfer. Sakura était devenue folle. Sakura avait quitté Sasuke sans lui donner la véritable raison. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir écartée et pensait que cette raison était fortement légitime. Elle n'en était incapable de lui révéler la raison car elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le brusquer de cette manière et l'obliger à se dévoiler.

Il s'agissait d'une simple erreur d'inattention de la part d'une femme et d'un homme. Rien que cela.

Il temps de savoir pourquoi, Uchiha Sakura ne voulait plus entendre parler de son mari.

Pour cela, il fallait remonter environ trois semaines en arrière, bien avant qu'elle lui avoua avoir envie d'aller chez ses parents.

* * *

Le jour où elle décida de couper les pont avec l'Uchiha était un jour comme un autre. Elle avait seulement fait quelques courses pour le dîner et Sasuke n'était pas présent ce jour là, ayant des Genin a sa disposition (leur maître avait attrapé un vilain virus qui le força à rester au lit).

Il y avait une femme dans le village qui attirait l'attention de Sakura quand elle allait faire les courses. Vêtue de manière assez découverte, elle lui semblait vraiment irritante. Ses lèvres se pinçaient seulement à la vue de celle-ci.

Non pas parce qu'elle était avait en plus de cet atout des avantages plutôt attirants et beaux à admirer pour un homme.

Elle pesta. Cette femme avait les cheveux d'une noirceur à en faire pâlir des corbeaux. Ils lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à son dos et ses lèvres étaient d'une roseur...

Non, elle ne la jalousait pas. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de poser son regard vert sur une créature aussi magnifique. Car oui, elle l'était.

Sakura soupira grandement en caressant son ventre. Elle sentait que le petit bébé grandissait de plus en plus et cela lui offrit un petit sourire..

Tout de même lassée, elle s'empressa de faire ses courses et de regarder Miss-Konoha faire les siennes en ne manquant pas de draguer les marchands. En prenant la route vers son chez elle, Sakura ne s'attendait pas à voir une touffe rouge devant sa porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle s'approcha à petit pas, peu sûre de savoir à qui appartenait cette touffe rougeâtre.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu une personne portant cette couleur de cheveux mais elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de qui...

Arrivée à hauteur de cette personne, Sakura entreprit de faire un geste de la main, cependant l'inconnu se tourna finalement vers elle une paire de lunettes sur le nez, des yeux aussi flamboyants que ses cheveux et un air ennuyé. Elle l'avait déjà vu, elle en était maintenant certaine. Seulement, son nom restait dans les plus profonds abîmes de ses souvenirs.

\- Karin, lui avait seulement dit l'inconnue pas si inconnue que ça.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche en un petit « o ». Elle se souvenait d'elle. Oui, c'était la femme que Sasuke avait faillit tuer lors du conseil des cinq Kage et qu'elle avait soignée. En prononçant son nom, la jeune rouquine parut agacée avant de la reluquer de haut en bas. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle la rose eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils. Cette femme était vraiment gonflée de se comporter ainsi alors qu'elle se trouvait au seuil de son toit.

\- C'est justement toi que je cherchais, continua-t-elle en montrant un banc qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte.

Sakura se reprit et chassa ses mauvaises réflexions d'un revers de la main et continua son chemin.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder, si tu veux bien me laisser rentrer chez moi.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous parlions, insista la rousse en lui retenant le bras.

Sakura souffla et fit tomber volontairement ses sacs de courses sur le banc avant de s'y asseoir avec difficulté.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle n'avait pas trop le choix, de toutes manières. Vu la tête déterminée que tirait son vis-à-vis, elle pourrait être sûre qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement l'idée de tenir une conversation avec elle. Karin ne s'asseyait pas, cependant elle se pencha vers Sakura. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

\- Tu es vraiment enceinte de lui...

Sakura lui adressa un regard perplexe. Cela ne se voyait pas ? Ou bien elle doutait de l'identité du père. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent à cette idée et regarda d'un air mauvais l'ex coéquipère de désertion de son mari. Cette femme était un radar à chakra non ? Elle pouvait distinguer le mélange de chakra d'elle et de son mari non ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les rouler.

\- Sasuke...il est comment avec toi ?

Elle cligna d'abord des yeux, surprise de sa question. Peut-être devait-elle être un peu plus indulgente avec la jeune femme, puisque son ton suffisant avait laissé place à celui peu rassuré. La rose se pinça alors les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à se teinter d'un orange assez prononcé. Tient, elle devrait passer un petit bonjour à Naruto un de ces jours...

\- Eh bien...Tu sais quoi ? Viens à la maison, il n'est pas là jusqu'à demain. Puis tu dîneras avec moi.

Sakura se leva, satisfaite de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, même si elle risquait d'avoir de la compagnie féminine pour la soirée. Karin la dévisagea avec une moue boudeuse, n'étant pas habituée à avoir une quelconque discussion avec une autre femme de son âge -qui au passage se trouve être la femme de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé.

Une fois rentrées à l'intérieur, la maîtresse de maison lui indiqua alors où se trouvait le salon. Rapidement, après avoir posé ses sacs, Sakura rejoignit l'ancienne coéquipière de Sasuke et lui proposa de la boisson qu'elle refusa. Elle prit soin de s'installer face à la rouquine.

\- Pour répondre à ta question..., débuta-t-elle l'air réfléchie, il est plutôt...enfin, il ne change pas, toujours aussi peu bavard...quoiqu'il m'arrive parfois de maintenir une discussion avec lui...enfin...oui. C'est Sasuke, quoi.

Karin l'écouta sans la quitter du regard, ce qui la gênait plus que le fait de dévoiler des choses sur son mari.

\- Il ne te dit rien ? Je veux dire par là qu'il ne te parle pas de lui ?

Les sourcils roses de la future mère se froncèrent automatiquement. Qu'est-ce que...Sasuke lui avait caché des choses ? Impossible, il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui cachait rien...et il était un homme de parole.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?, s'empressa de demander la femme Uchiha. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas de Sasuke ?

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il aurait pu te cacher des choses, mais te parle-t-il de lui au moins ?

Les onyx verts de la jeune femme tremblaient presque tant ils cherchaient un endroit où se poser, mais sans succès. Elle s'en était bien rendu compte, cependant elle ne souhaitait pas s'y aventurer sans que Sasuke ne lui en parle pas de lui même. Il restait un peu timide mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Tout ce qui l'importait était de le rendre heureux et s'il ne voulait pas parler de lui, elle ne lui forcerait pas la main.

Cependant...

\- Je vois, il ne te dit rien.

Elle leva ses yeux vers la rouquine qui avait croisé ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Et à voir ta tête, tu y avais pensé, mais tu n'est pas aussi égoïste que ce goujat...

\- Quelle est la véritable raison de ta venue ? Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas, m'a-t-il caché des choses que je suis sensée savoir ?

\- Oh là, une question à la fois. Je voulais juste m'assurer que cet irresponsable ne l'était plus, mais à ce que je vois, il ne change pas. Ne crois pas que je fais ça pour te faire du mal parce que j'en pince pour Sasuke. Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'était marié et qu'il allait être...bref, c'est un imbécile qui me l'as dit.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, je vois qu'il reste toujours aussi silencieux et secret.

Sakura fit plisser ses yeux, perdant peu à peu patience. Cette Karin agissait comme si elle connaissait son mari comme sa poche.

 _"Bah oui, elle a passé plus de temps avec lui que toi idiote !"_

Elle secoua sa tête afin de chasser sa conscience qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Et donc ?

\- Comment ça, donc ?

\- Tu veux me dire quoi exacte...ment...

Elle eut comme une illumination. La rose ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eut cette idée là, mais Karin avait remarqué qu'elle devait avoir trouvé sa propre réponse à sa question. La main tremblante, elle la posa sur son ventre avant de murmurer.

\- Tu es son ex petite amie ?

C'était tellement évident. Cette femme était la seule capable d'approcher Sasuke, il n'avait pas de tendances gay. Il devait certainement...Non, il le lui aurait dit.

\- Non, je suis pas son ex copine.

\- Mais alors ?

\- Tu t'en approche. Enfin...c'est du passé.

Sakura ignora la dernière phrase de la rouquine et se leva toute tremblante. Son souffle se fit de moins en moins régulier. Le cœur battant à une vitesse fulgurante, l'envie de vomir ne lui manquait pas.

A la vue du comportement de la future maman, Karin souriait tristement. Cette révélation lui avait fait de l'effet. C'était ce qu'elle recherchait.

\- Sinon, si tu as tant de questions par rapport à lui, pose les moi, je pourrai peut-être te répondre.

Elle enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie. Car ce que Sakura voulait plus que tout, c'était la reconnaissance de Sasuke. Qu'il lui fasse confiance qu'il lui dise tout. Et il l'avait fait avec la femme qui a un jour été son équipière et sa partenaire de jeux.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

Elle avança difficilement vers sa chambre, laissant la rouquine dans son salon. Karin regardait ses ongles avant de souffler fortement. Elle leva ses yeux rouges au plafond songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui...

Sakura se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus y penser. Elle sentit alors un petit coup dans son ventre la faisant grimacer. Elle se manifestait. Sa petite fille se manifestait alors qu'elle commençait à douter de celui qui allait être son père.

Son père qui ne faisait pas confiance à sa mère. Son père qui préférait se dévoiler à une autre femme. Une femme qui se trouve être son ancienne coéquipière. Dieu seul savait s'il ne continuait pas à la voir, tant il restait taciturne face à elle.

Cela ne la mettait pas en colère. Cela ne la rendait pas triste. Elle se sentait trahie, seulement.

Oui, elle était jalouse de cette fille, pour avoir pu passer autant de temps en compagnie de Sasuke. D'avoir pu le connaître bien plus qu'elle n'a pu le faire. D'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres bien avant elle.

Malgré le fait qu'elle veuille le blâmer, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui la rendait malheureuse et à la fois « aveugle ». Oui, elle le voyait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais seulement, ne cherchait en rien à le brusquer. Cela ne faisait même pas une année qu'ils étaient mariés.

Ses désirs s'emmêlaient de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne sache plus quoi penser. Cette révélation lui donna l'envie de réfléchir à sa relation avec lui. Devait-elle remettre tout en question ? Les fois où il lui a susurré à l'oreille les trois mots les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait pu entendre de sa bouche...Devait-elle douter de ces sentiments envers elle ?

Elle était égoïste tout simplement. Car elle voulait l'avoir près de lui, quitte à souffrir un peu avant qu'il ne daigne s'ouvrir à elle. Devait-elle le détester ou bien être compatissante ? Il a certainement du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments, ayant été plongé dans la noirceur la plus totale durant plusieurs années.

" _Si tu as tant de questions par rapport à lui, pose les moi, je pourrai peut-être te répondre"_

\- Je ne veux rien savoir...

Comme si de rien était dans sa vie, comme s'il avait réussi à effacer son ardoise de péchés.

Il était tout autant égoïste qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec ses crimes et cette femme avait pratiquement tout partagé avec lui. Et maintenant, il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas encore expiés toutes ses fautes. Que recherchait-il à la fin ? Il avait perdu un bras, s'était exilé durant plusieurs années et il restait toujours aussi distant ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Etait-elle encore une gêne pour lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient de simples genin ?

" _Pense-t-il ainsi ?"_

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Trop de questions laissées en suspens. Elle aurait aimé les lui poser mais...

Non. Elle ne dira rien. Elle attendra tout simplement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Huhu oui, je vous ai fait poiroter pour ça...Nan mais c'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais il est cool celui là ! Puis j'aime bien Karin, donc non ce n'est pas du bashing juste...bah vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ! :p

Bon ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue attente et que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Place aux guest :

 **Calista** : Hehehe j'vais me cacher dans une grotte et tu ne me trouveras pas xD Et puis, si tu me tues avant la fin de la fic, tu ne sauras pas comment se terminera leur histoire ! Oh non Esprit Criminel m'avait traumatisé xD

Noooon faut pas les secouer et les taper, faut les mettre sur une table ronde, les enfermer et les faire parler et tant qu'ils ne seront pas expliqués, ils ne sortiront pas ! x)

Hehehe elle est gentille Karin ! Mais bon, c'est ton droit de ne pas l'aimer ! J'ai appris a accepter le choix des autres sans critiquer (j'ai fais la rencontre de personnages idiots ces dernières semaines) et bon...deux mois c'est pas long...? Si ? PARDOOOOON T^T

J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu au moins et calmera ton envie de meurtre xD Et sur ce à bientôt (promis je ne serai pas longue cette fois-ci !

 **Virginie** : Ohhhhh mais elle adorable la petite Saku, c'est juste que...j'aime bien les torturer et la rendre aussi chiante que moi xD Oh la séparation a parfois du bon : des retrouvailles à apprécier à leur juste valeur ! Oh, Karin va beaucoup m'aider à pouvoir les rabibocher ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra ! x)

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et bon pas taper hein ! xD A bientôt ~


	11. Karin : Echec de la mission

Helloooo !

Eh ouais, je tente de me rattraper pour ces deux mois d'absence ! Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, rien que pour le comportement de Sakura et Karin ! Huhu

Je tiens à remercier _Calista_ et _Isabella-57_ pour leur review !

Ah Karin...Elle a un peu fait des conneries mais en bien ou en mal ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !

Bonne lecture ~

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Karin avait sûrement bien fait de parler d'un fait "aussi important" à Sakura. Pour que celle-ci prenne conscience du mal qu'elle se faisait en ne cherchant à ne rien savoir sur Sasuke. Et ce dernier aussi comprendra par la suite qu'il ne devait en aucun cas tout garder pour lui ; toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre, certes mais si celle-ci est dévoilée par une personne extérieure...Ca donne un Sasuke et une Sakura en froid.

Karin le toisa hautainement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il était allongé par terre tel un enfant à qui on a causé du tort. Et cela lui faisait plus de la peine qu'autre chose. Son Sasuke était dans un état lamentable parce qu'une femme avait osé le quitter. Seulement ça. Ou bien cela devait être quelque chose de bien plus profond mais Karin s'en foutait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et n'essaiera pas de le comprendre.

\- Toi qui est si fier de ton nom de famille, tu ne l'honores pas. Tu doutes à cause de qui ? Ta femme ?

Sasuke se leva lentement afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui se permettait de l'insulter sous son toit. Karin soutenait son regard sans même cligner des yeux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle t'as fait douter ? Parce que TU l'as fait douter ! TU est trop fier et TU ne pense qu'à toi !

Elle appuya son index sur le torse de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'elle haussait la voix. Il la toisa de son regard noir tout en plissant ses yeux en amande.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise.

Il ne lui demandait pas une réponse. Il en exigeait aucune de sa part. Les prunelles rouges de l'Uzumaki se levèrent au plafond. Même après le fait qu'elle avait été témoin de son impuissance, il cherchait toujours à rester humble et droit. Un homme bien trop fier.

\- C'est exaspérant...Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de te voir heureux et là, tu ne l'es pas du tout.

\- Et donc.

\- Merde, ta femme et toi avez de sérieux problèmes de déductions ou quoi ?!

Karin grinça des dents avant de se retourner et d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il allait devenir père de la bouche de Suigetsu (il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche quand il s'agissait de lui nuire) son cœur s'était d'abord comprimé forteement avant de se briser sans qu'il y ait de morceaux à récupérer. Son cœur était semblable à celle d'une jeune fille qui venait de connaître son premier amour.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa femme réellement enceinte, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était réellement nécessaire. Elle était aussi jalouse qu'au moment où elle lui annonça qu'elle a été son amante mais s'efforçait tout de même à le cacher. Tout ce qui lui importait, était de voir Sasuke heureux et elle le savait heureux avec elle.

Seulement, lors d'une mission de patrouille quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait sentit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qu'il avait besoin de parler et qu'il n'avait personne. Il n'était pas seul désormais. Il avait son meilleur ami pour l'épauler, seulement...il y a des choses trop personnelles que l'on souhaite divulguer qu'à la personne que l'on aime et Karin l'a bien comprit.

Car il ressemblait à l'ancien Sasuke, celui qui n'avait envie de parler avec personne, qui observait la solitude et par dessus tout, rejetait la terre entière. Ce petit garçon qui avait peur du vaste monde et de son étendue refaisait surface et cela parce qu'il commençait à perdre ses repères.

Karin passa sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle l'aimait toujours autant. Elle crevait d'envie de lui dire d'oublier celle qui se prétendait être sa femme et qui le faisait souffrir ainsi.

Mais cela ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il aimait cette femme et cela ne ferait qu'empirer son mutisme. Puis il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. A force d'accumuler toutes ses pensées sans même pouvoir les libérer, il devenait en plus de secret totalement inatteignable pour sa femme.

Au début, elle était venu au village de Konoha par simple curiosité. Afin de voir qui est la femme qu'il avait choisit pour partager sa vie. Si cette femme le méritait bien ou pas. Finalement, elle se rendit vite compte que Sasuke était toujours aussi fermé qu'une huître et ne faisait même pas confiance à sa propre femme.

Et là, elle se retrouvait devant un Sasuke dépité aux yeux cernés au maximum. Quand elle voyait Sasuke et Sakura aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, elle avait juste envie de les cogner l'un contre l'autre. Des idiots finis. Ils étaient sensés être des adultes et se ils comportaient comme des enfants incapables de se dire ce qu'il leur pesait le cœur sans se disputer ou craindre de perdre sa moitié. C'en était désolant.

\- Tu me fais chier, maugréa le brun en plissant des yeux. Dégage.

\- Et toi encore plus !

Karin s'était retourné pour lui asséner une gifle dont il se souviendra tout le restant de sa vie. Comme estomaqué, il mena sa main à sa joue en fixant la jeune femme qui avait le regard mouillé.

Sakura lui avait aussi donné une gifle, il y a de cela quelques semaines...

\- C'est donc par fierté que tu décides de laisser ta femme et ton enfant seuls ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas normalement !

Sasuke baissa seulement les yeux. Il savait bien que le problème venait de lui et non de sa femme. Pourtant...

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche, Sasuke.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu es un lâche Uchiha Sasuke...

\- Ferme-là.

-...Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas être ta femme et subir ton indifférence !

\- Ferme-là.

La rouquine resta bouche bée.

\- Et là encore tu te retiens...! Explose, bordel de merde ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! Je le vois dans tes yeux tu veux tout faire péter !

\- Dégage.

\- Je ne partirais pas.

Elle poussa Sasuke pour se frayer un passage, cependant Sasuke la suivit aussitôt et la retint par le bras.

\- Sors d'ici !

\- Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Tu me fais pitié. Sakura a eut bien raison de te laisser tomber, tu n'es pas un homme. Tu n'assumes rien, même pas ton enfant. Tu me fais bien rire, ton orgueil mal placé aura raison de toi. Elle trouva bien mieux, j'en suis certaine !

Elle sentit son bras lui faire de plus en plus mal. Elle grimaça et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant l'expression qu'arborait l'Uchiha. Son regard ressemblait presque à celui qu'il lui avait été destiné lors du conseil des cinq Kage. Elle en frissonna tant ce souvenir ne lui était pas agréable.

\- Dégage de chez moi. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Il lâcha prise de son bras et s'en alla sans se retourner, s'enfermer dans une pièce.

Karin se massa le bras douloureux avant de claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- Mince, il est vraiment têtu...

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait, elle n'arriverait pas à persuader la tête dure qu'était Sasuke. Le seul moyen était de ramener sa femme, seulement...l'envie de le voir ne l'enchantait guère.

Exaspérée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle remarqua alors que des chaussures de femme furent posés à l'entrée. Ça ne pouvait pas être les siennes, puisqu'elle les avait gardés. Elle entendit un cliquetis d'ustensiles de cuisine et se précipita dans la salle à manger et cuisine. La porte était fermé mais pas à verrouillée. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix : Sakura était en train d'y faire du rangement. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Pourquoi était elle là ?

Enfin cette question avait l'air idiote dite comme cela, mais n'était-elle pas sensée vivre chez ses parents ?

Sakura s'était abaissé afin de ramasser des casseroles et de les ranger dans le placard. Son regard était le même que la fois où elle l'avait attendue devant sa porte.

\- Tu as décidé de revenir ?

La future maman sursauta et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai voulu parler avec Sasuke.

\- Ah...parler.

Sakura retira le tablier qu'elle portait avant de s'avancer vers Karin et de le lui donner.

\- Dire que je m'inquiétais...Je vois que tu es là pour t'en occuper. Prends soin de lui.

\- Eh ? Non ! Ce n'est-

\- Peu importe.

Sakura s'adossa au mur et enfila ses chaussures.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en n'oubliant pas de la claquer. Karin regarda avec désarroi le tablier. Elle se retourna et redécouvrit le bazar qu'avait laissé Sasuke. Elle souffla lourdement avant de l'enfiler.

Tiens, cela lui apprendra d'aider quelqu'un qui ne lui a jamais été reconnaissant.

/

Ranger la maison d'un homme presque séparé de sa femme, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Surtout quand la femme pensait qu'elle était encore et toujours sa partenaire de jeux.

Honnêtement, Karin ne soupçonnait pas le caractère de cochon que pouvait avoir Sakura. Ni même la mauvaise foi de son amour de toujours. Elle pensait que les remettre ensemble allait être du gâteau.

\- Ils sont idiots oui ! Il y en a un qui ne prend même pas conscience du mal qu'il se fait et une autre qui est aussi têtue qu'une mule et ne souhaite pas accepter son erreur. Un couple d'idiots ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

Juugo acquiesçait de la tête. Non pas que l'histoire en elle même ne lui intéressait pas -il s'agissait tout de même de Sasuke- mais voir Karin dans cet état pour ci peu le lassait.

\- Laisse les, ils ont sûrement besoin de s'éloigner.

\- Elle pense que je couche avec lui !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non ! Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse les tranquille, de ce que j'ai compris, tu ne les a pas aidés.

\- Comment ça ? J'ai fais de mon mieux !

Il haussa encore une fois les épaules.

Finalement ce ne fut pas une bonne idée de discuter de ça avec Juugo.

/

Elle se retrouvait encore à Konoha, en face d'une jolie maison. Elle hésita à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Les deux femmes sursautèrent, la brune souffla, l'air soulagée.

\- Oh !...Bonjour, fit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour. Naruto...il est là ?

La voilà assise sur le canapé en compagnie de celle qui semble être la femme de celui-ci. Ses yeux sans pupilles la sondaient sans grande méchanceté.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, lui annonça-t-elle en posant une tasse fumante de thé.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi est-ce que je demande après lui ?

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Il ne me cache rien.

« Tout le contraire de Sasuke quoi. » avait envie de dire Karin. Mais elle n'en fit rien. La brune s'était levé en s'excusant.

Une jolie petite maison coquette et chaleureuse. Un endroit qui respire la joie et la famille...

\- Tiens ! Ça c'est une surprise !

Reconnaissant la voix, la rousse se leva pour faire face à son homologue Uzumaki.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir. Avant même d'atterrir chez son cousin éloigné, elle pensait ne jamais avoir à lui demander de l'aide. Etant une ex coéquière de Sasuke durant sa période de désertion, Naruto ne pouvait que se méfier d'elle. Et à voir son regard, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'air distant. Ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qui l'animait : de la curiosité.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu devras aider, mais tes meilleurs amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Ils se sont séparés.

Le blond s'adossa sur son canapé et croisa les bras. La mine ahurie qu'il arborait laissait croire à une extinction des feux au niveau de son cerveau. Après deux minutes de fixation du mur derrière elle, ses yeux bleus vacillaient entre le sol et le mur.

\- Séparés...séparés ?

\- Séparés.

\- Plus ensemble...?

\- Non.

\- Mais...il y a bébé en route...

\- Oui.

Tout à coup, Naruto se redressa lentement avant d'immédiatement se rasseoir.

\- Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose..., lâcha-t-il en un soupir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de la voir et depuis plus aucune nouvelles de lui.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir.

\- J'y compte bien. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

Karin haussa les épaules et se leva.

\- Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici.

Il avait seulement acquiescé en réponse. La brune réapparut et lui offrit un sourire avant de lui dire au revoir. Une fois la porte passée, Karin soupira un bon coup.

Maintenant, cette histoire ne la concernait plus, enfin...Tant que Sakura pensait qu'elle...Oh, tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si elle couchait réellement avec lui...

* * *

Et c'est le futur Hokage qui entre en scène ! Pour vous dire, je n'ai aucune idée du nom de mon prochain chapitre ! La lettre L, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé... Mais bon, je fais confiance à mon imagination de ce côté là !

Sakura qui a l'air bien décidé à ne pas céder, Sasuke aussi têtu que Naruto et Karin, la poisse humaine ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! De mon côté, je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant !

Place aux Guests :

 **Calista** : Eh ouip ! Je suis un vrai cafard je ne meurs pas aussi facilement xd Noooon ne t'en fais pas, c'était rien de bien méchant ! Merci beaucouuuuup et franchement tant mieux ! Hehehe...mais nan elle a fait ça avec une intention plus que bonne, seulement...Parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu ! x) Hehehe je me rachète en postant un chapitre tapé sur Notes, retravaillé sur ordi' et corrigé depuis un petit moment ! J'avais d'ailleurs fait quelques modifications car ce chapitre ne devait pas se terminer ainsi ! Plutôt avec une réconciliation .

Ah...Ouais...Les enfermer c'est pas la meilleure des idées ! Oh...mais j'ai une très bonne idée...heheheheheh xD

Oui je sais ! Pardon ! T^T

En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

...

En vous remerciant de m'avoir lu !

A bientôt ~

Tshouusss


	12. Lueur d'espoir

Helloooooo !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Ouiiiiii celui là est loooooong j'ai été inspiré ! Je remercie _Isabella-57_ , _Calista_ et _Sarah70801_ pour leur review !

Oh ! Les followeuses aussi ! Parce que vous restez un soutien moral, même si vous êtes silencieuses ! Merci beaucoup !

Bon, je cesse de blablater plus longtemps et je vous laisse !

en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

 _ **Rating** : T_

 _ **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Sakura en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke et la rose n'avait aucun mal à se l'admettre : Sasuke lui manquait énormément. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait aucunement le voir.

Croiser Karin chez eux...enfin dans son ancienne maison lui avait fait un choc. Elle pensait surtout revoir Sasuke, lui dire bonjour et repartir. Non pas s'éterniser et lui faire plus de mal qu'elle lui en faisait déjà mais...

Il avait eut recours à ce genre de solution...appeler une autre femme pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie...Elle avait du mal à le croire, l'Uchiha n'était pas aussi idiot pour que l'idée lui traverse l'esprit. Ou...

Et dire qu'elle pensait presque tout savoir de lui. En réalité, elle ne devait pas en connaître si ce n'est qu'un tiers de l'ancienne vie de son ma...Ex-mari. Elle était encore plus stupide que cette gamine de douze ans qui courait après le jeune Uchiha que pour son charme mystique et légendaire. Une femme tellement aveugle au point de ne pas s'être rendue compte de l'évidence même : Sasuke ne lui faisait aucune confiance, d'où son silence.

\- Ta maman n'est qu'une idiote...J'espère que tu seras plus maligne que moi...

Elle inspira grandement avant de toucher son ventre et de sourire.

Ce qu'elle avait pu dire de son bébé à Sasuke, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Elle aimait sa petite fille plus que tout, bien plus que sa propre vie. Ce fut l'idée d'avoir pu être aussi confiante avec lui et de lui offrir cet enfant qui ravivera la flamme de son clan presque mort...après qu'il eut réussi à la prendre pour une idiote...

Elle se sentait tout simplement trahie et rejetait tout ce qui pouvait être en lien avec lui.

Seulement après s'être calmé et d'avoir prit le temps de réfléchir, elle en a conclut que sa petite ne devait pas en pâtir de ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Elle n'était coupable de rien, si ce n'est que d'être le fruit de leur amour.

Amour dont elle avait le plein doute.

Sakura s'allongea sur le dos, tentant de débuter une sieste quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- J'y vais !, hurla sa mère qui se trouvait sûrement plus proche de la porte.

Sakura accorda un dernier regard au couloir menant à la porte d'entrée et ferma par la suite les yeux. Rien ni personne ne pourra la déranger durant sa petite sieste improvisée.

\- Sakura ! Ton amie est venue te voir !

\- Eh bien ! Qui est-ce que l'on doit appeler grosse truie maintenant ?!

La rose ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et croisa des orbes bleus qui l'observaient, moqueuse. Sakura se redressa difficilement tout en ne quittant pas la nouvelle venue du regard.

\- Ino, qu'est-ce que-

\- Non, pas de questions !

L'air enjoué de la jeune femme blonde disparut bien vite pour laisser place à une inquiétude sans fond.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de t'en poser, jeune fille.

Sakura se retint de soupirer, ne voulant aucunement avoir à faire à une Ino vexée en plus d'inquiète.

Dire qu'elle souhaitait se reposer...

* * *

Rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. S'il devait se battre avec lui une seconde fois, il n'hésitera pas. Tous les moyens sont bons pour le faire flancher et renoncer à son idée stupide de rester éloigné de la tête dure qu'était Sakura. Karin ne lui avait pas donné les détails de son entrevue avec Sasuke et c'était mieux ainsi. Il pouvait désormais agir à sa guise sans être influencé par ce qu'il aurait pu en tirer de leur conversation. De plus qu'il éprouvera moins de remords à le torpiller.

De toutes les manières, il le faisait pour son bien.

Naruto se trouva aussitôt devant la porte de la maison de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il pénétrait dans son espace intime sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il le fallait bien pourtant, puisque Monsieur Uchiha s'entêtait à faire l'autruche. Puis sans le savoir pourquoi, mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment, pour ne pas dire mauvais. Peut-être qu'il devrait repasser un peu plus tard...

Non, ça serait idiot de sa part. Surtout qu'il devait s'entretenir avec lui et ce coûte que coûte. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme (même si Naruto trouvait qu'elle se portait étonnement bien, il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu que de l'indifférence chez elle, mais aussi de l'inquiétude), il se demandait s'il arrivait à cet idiot de s'inquiéter pour son bébé et de la santé de sa femme. Bon, Sakura était un médecin donc il n'y avait pas de quoi vraiment s'inquiéter en fait...Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire face à toutes les situations.

Oh, Sasuke était peut-être fier mais pas sans cœur.

Naruto toqua alors à la porte, cessant de réfléchir plus longtemps sur l'attitude de ses deux amis. Il resta droit comme un « i », attendant une quelconque réaction de Sasuke. Mais rien. Pas un bruit n'émanait de l'habitat, comme s'il était vide.

D'accord.

Il tendit la main vers le poignet de la porte et le tourna. La porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement sous la surprise du blond. Cette découverte l'affligeait. Sasuke était aussi déprimé au point d'en oublier ses manies presque paranoïaques ? Naruto secoua la tête, désespéré et se pressa d'entrer dans l'habitat.

\- Sas'ke ! C'est moi ! T'es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Tout cela était suspect. Vraiment suspect. Naruto décida d'inspecter le salon, la cuisine et les pièces voisines à celle-ci. Il hésita à utiliser le senjutsu afin de savoir s'il était vraiment absent. Il s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée afin de revenir sur ses pas et rechercher avec un peu plus de calme. Paniquer comme un gosse qui avait perdu son doudou était inutile. Et puis il connaissait bien Sasuke. Il ne partirait pas sans aucune raison et surtout sans prévenir.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une étagère où trônait son éternelle cape bleuté ainsi que ses chaussures bien rangées.

Si ses affaires étaient encore là, pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Il avait un sérieux problème, vraiment.

Naruto s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce la plus intime de chez son ami, sans oublier de faire un boucan pas possible.

Personne.

La chambre était cependant bien rangée et propre : le lit était fait, les vêtements pliés dessus, les meubles avaient l'air comme neufs...C'est comme s'il vivait avec la fée du logis. Ou c'était peut-être lui, cette fameuse fée...

Un petit son assez familier lui parvint à l'oreille. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il pensait ou...

* * *

De l'eau froide martelait sa peau d'une blancheur presque maladive. Il en ressentait le besoin permanent ces derniers temps. Ces douches froides lui permettait d'éviter de penser, de vider sa tête. Juste sentir les gouttes caresser brutalement sa tignasse brune lui suffisait.

Karin avait raison.

Karin avait raison et était loin d'être une idiote. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre que l'élément déclencheur de leur dispute n'était pas son bébé mais lui et elle. Qu'avait-elle pu dire à Sakura pour qu'elle devienne aussi...bizarre ? Distante ? Blessante ?

Oh. Il ne devait pas y repenser où il risquerait de se laisser aller, encore une fois. Il ne devait seulement pas y repenser. Il devait se vider l'esprit. Voilà. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Que ça...

…

…

…

Oui, enfin...c'était plus facile à dire que qu'à faire.

Pour en revenir à ses pensées concernant Sakura (parce que si ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de l'attention, il pourra lui dire qu'elle avait réussi son coup), celle-ci n'aurait rien pu apprendre de consternant le concernant, car Karin n'était pas plus informée que sa propre...que son ex...que sa propre femme.

Il ne voyait rien rien de discriminant...

Juste une ou deux fois, où il s'était posé la question du sexe et ce fut avec son ex-coéquipière de désertion qu'il expérimenta la chose, mais sinon rien de plus.

Bof, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il y réfléchira plus tard . Le plus important, pour le moment était de sortir de la douche, avant de réussir à tomber malade.

Il tourna le poignet du robinet afin de stopper l'arriver de l'eau. Il s'extirpa de la douche et récupéra sa serviette au passage. Ayant vite prit la mauvaise habitude de vivre seul (il passé presque la moitié de sa vie seul, il n'y pouvait rien), Sasuke se couvrit les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette et ouvrit la porte menant directement à sa chambre.

Il leva la tête et se figea.

\- Hein ?

Sasuke était en train de rêver, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Oui, c'était ça, le trop plein d'eau glacée sur sa tête lui avait retourné le cerveau.

* * *

Naruto s'asseyait sur le lit, où se trouvait les vêtements de son ami. Il devait prendre sa douche, rien de bien méchant. Et lui qui pensait que Sasuke s'était fait la malle...

L'eau s'était arrêté de couler et Naruto se leva, prêt à accueillir son idiot de meilleur ami. Avec un coup de poing ? Un chassé bien placé ? Un chassé sur le ventre ? Un coup de tête sur la sienne ? Il avait des idées de raisonnements qui fusaient à toute vitesse dans son petit cerveau.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le blond étira un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Hein ?

C'était tout ce que trouvait à dire Sasuke alors qu'il se trouvait nu comme un ver devant lui.

\- Putain Sas'ke !

\- Quoi putain !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? Dégage de ma baraque !

Naruto ne chercha pas à le confronter plus longtemps qu'il sortit en trombe de la chambre pour se jeter sur le canapé. Chamboulé parce qu'il venait de voir, il posa ses mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux avec force.

\- Plus jamais...

Oh non, plus jamais il ne le verra de la même manière.

* * *

Suite à cette altercation plus que dérangeante, Sasuke s'était rapidement vêtit pour ensuite se rendre dans son salon, afin de vérifier si son idiot de meilleur ami avait décidé de camper chez lui. Le voilà agacé et de mauvais poil qui plus était.

Comme il pouvait s'en douter, il était encore là.

\- On ne t'as jamais appris à toquer connard ?

\- Bah j'ai frappé et tu répondais pas, donc je suis entré ! Puis...j't'ai pas vu ici, donc je suis allé dans ta chambre !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Plus sérieusement...si je suis venu, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'assez important.

\- Kakashi m'a assigné à une mission ?

Naruto soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Sakura. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ah, il se doutait bien que le sujet important impliquait Sakura. Lui qui voulait passer une journée tranquille, sans prise de tête, c'est raté.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec elle ? 'T'en souviens ? Le jour où j'ai amené Shikamaru.

\- Si tu te trouves là, sur ce canapé à me parler de ça, c'est que tu as déjà eu vent du résultat.

\- Hm...je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche en fait.

\- Ah. Donc si tu es venu me faire la morale, c'est inutile. Tu peux repartir. Tu sais ou se trouve la sortie.

Sasuke se leva et désigna d'un geste de la main la porte.

\- ...T'es sérieux là ?

\- J'ai l'air de rire ?

Quand il vit Naruto se lever soudainement, l'air grave et les yeux qui plissaient, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir un coup de poing à l'oeil droit.

* * *

Ino avait prit ses aises sur le même canapé où elle voulut faire sa sieste. Une tasse de thé fumante à la main, la blonde soufflait dedans afin de le refroidir. Ses orbes d'un bleu clair se posèrent alors sur le ventre arrondi de sa rivale et amie.

Sakura avait décidé de l'ignorer, revisitant son salon du regard. Ah, les meubles étaient un peu usés, elle devait peut-être inciter ses parents à refaire la décoration...

\- Il y a une rumeur qui circule dans le village...

Les yeux verts de Sakura se posaient sur la sulfureuse blonde qui buvait son thé. Qu'allait-elle encore sortir ?

\- ...Une rumeur qui te concerne, Sakura.

\- Ah bon.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser.

Sakura haussait les épaules. Les mauvaises langues pouvaient bien parler, elle s'en foutait. De toutes les façons, ces personnes là n'appréciaient pas spécialement Sasuke, pour ses actions antérieures contre le village de Konoha. Pour elles, sa rédemption n'était qu'une façade pour mieux les attaquer par la suite. Seulement, il n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait pas plus sincère que Sasuke à ce moment là.

Donc ce que pouvait bien raconter ses mauvaises langues lui passera au dessus de la tête, encore une fois.

\- Bon, je te le dis quand même ! Apparemment, Sasuke t'aurait abandonnée alors que tu attends son bébé. Qu'il n'assumait pas cette charge.

\- Il serait idiot d'y croire, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oh mais je n'y crois pas. Je suis juste venue voir une amie mal en point.

\- Je vais très bien, affirma Sakura en hochant la tête.

\- Tu en a l'air, oui.

\- Donc nous n'avons rien à nous dire alors.

\- Si.

La blonde lui prit la main et l'encercla des siennes. Leur paire d'yeux se faisait face, l'une brillait, prêt à lâcher quelques larmes tandis que l'autre était emprunt d'une détermination sans failles.

\- En vous comportant comme des idiots, vous agissez en faveurs de ces commères. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas laissé Sasuke pour foirer aussi piteusement !

Sakura se pinça les lèvres, les larmes ne manquant pas de tomber. Elle amena sa main et celles d'Ino à son front avant de lâcher un pitoyable sanglot. Ino soupira tout en esquissant un sourire gêné.

\- Il me manque tellement..., put seulement dire la rose en allant dans les bras de son amie.

\- C'est compréhensible.

\- Je lui faisais confiance..., continua-t-elle tout en sanglotant.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Une aveugle confiance et...et...il s'est confié à une autre...

\- ...Il t'as...non...il est tout mais pas ce genre d'homme.

Sakura se redressa, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle renifla de manière peu élégante avant d'amener en arrière sa mèche de devant.

\- Je...Tu sais...Je l'ai attendu. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre maintenant, c'est un choix que j'ai fais. Nous avons apprit à nous connaître un peu plus, on a finit par se côtoyer et nous marier. Le mettre en confiance a été le plus difficile. Visiblement, j'ai échoué puisqu'il n'a même pas été capable de me dire qu'il avait eut une petite aventure avec son ex-coéquipière.

\- Ex-coéquipière ? Attends, Nar...je n'étais pas au courant de ça !

\- Hm. Elle est venue me voir pour m'en parler. Je me suis rendue compte à ce moment là que je ne le connaissais pas. Que j'ai épousé et couché avec un homme qui ne me considère pas. Je suis idiote, tu ne trouve pas ?

Ino fit mine de réfléchir en posant son index sous son menton, fixant son ventre arrondi.

\- Oh...mais il te manque quand même ? Je veux dire, sa présence-

\- Il est très calme. Enfin, il a presque pas de présence, il est si peu bavard...

\- Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus patiente avec lui, cela ne fait pas moins d'un an que vous êtes mariés, je pense qu'il a encore des secrets pour toi seulement parce qu'il trouve que votre couple est un peu trop fragile pour y faire face ? J'ai vécu ça avec Sai.

\- J'imagine, il se fait tout le temps des films. Tiens, une anecdote pour te prouver à quel point il peut être parano. Une fois, en rentrant de mission il s'est permis de venir me rendre visite dans ma chambre -j'habitais encore dans mon appartement. La première chose qu'il a fait, c'était de me crier dessus, parce que j'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte et que tout l'extérieur pouvait me voir. Il faisait tellement chaud ce soir là...

\- Une dispute s'en suivit, répliqua Ino, connaissant le caractère explosif de son amie.

\- ...

Le visage de la future mère s'empourpra. Elle tenta de masquer sa gêne en toussant. Ino comprit et plissait ses yeux, moqueuse.

\- Bon, tu comprends ce que je veux dire...Sasuke est flippant parfois. J'ai l'impression que par moment, ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Dans ces moments là, j'essaie de ne pas être trop présente. Enfin, il me rappelait ces malheureux orphelins de guerre. Il...

Ino leva un sourcil face au soudain changement d'attitude de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, comme lorsqu'elle venait de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois.

\- C'est ça..., murmura-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal à se lever. Il est apeuré.

\- Sasuke apeuré ? Tu délires totalement.

\- Si si !...J'ai compris !

Elle tapa dans ses mains tout sourire. Ino se disait qu'elle devait sûrement pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Se comporter de manière aussi enfantine...elle lui rappelait la petite Sakura qui n'avait pas confiance en elle et qui cachait son front parce qu'elle en avait honte. Ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent.

Cependant la joie de Sakura était temporaire, puisque son sourire se fana.

\- Mais...

La blonde crut rêver en voyant Sakura mettre ses bras contre sa poitrine et se pinçant les lèvres de son son pouce et son index.

\- J'ai voulu revoir Sasuke, il y a quelques jours. Karin était là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était là. Ils m'ont l'air proches tout de même.

\- Hm...Tu devrais aller le voir et parler avec lui, comme des adultes civilisés.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? J'ai mis fin à notre relation, ce n'est pas pour me jeter à ses pieds en le suppliant de me reprendre !

\- Orh, je n'ai pas dit « supplier » mais « parler ».

\- Impossible. Je ne peux pas. Et qui sait ce qu'il a pu faire avec son ex.

\- ...Fais comme tu le sens

Naruto le lui avait dit. Sakura était aussi têtue qu'une mule, il lui était impossible d'aller le voir de son propre chef. Alors Ino va s'attaquer au plan B.

Oui, le plan B, comme Boruto. Le fils de Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas venue que pour ça. Vu que tu as décidée de te terrer chez papa et maman, tu n'es au courant de rien en ce qui concerne la surface ! Hinata et Naruto vont donner une petite fête chez eux, en l'honneur de leur petit garçon fraîchement né.

\- ...Je ne pense pas-

\- Ton meilleur ami voudrait que tu sois là. Il n'a pas pu venir pour une affaire urgente, cependant il tient vraiment à ce que tu y sois.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Ah ! C'est bien mieux qu'un non !

Ino se leva rapidement avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Cette fête aura lieu dans deux jours à dix-huit heures. On se voit la bas !

La porte se ferma en un claquement sourd. Sakura s'asseyait sur le canapé, fixant le vide. Devait-elle...

La question ne se posait pas. Il s'agissait du premier enfant de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond.

« _Sasuke y sera sûrement, patate._ »

Oui, il y sera sûrement. Mais elle devait faire une exception pour Naruto. Elle lui devait bien ça.

* * *

La main sur son œil douloureux, Sasuke regardait un blondinet assez furieux en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends..., finit par dire Naruto en massant son poing. De quoi as-tu peur, franchement ? Sakura n'est pas aussi fière que toi, elle sera capable de te pardonner, quoi que tu fasses.

\- ...

\- Elle est sensée et réfléchie. Et elle t'aime trop pour avoir de la rancune envers toi. Et si elle le fait, c'est justement pour ne pas passer pour une faible face à toi.

\- ...

Sasuke baissa la tête. Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour le réconforter. Il commençait à regretter son geste.

\- Pense à ton enfant et à elle. Sakura doit avoir plus que besoin de toi.

\- ...

Sasuke leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Naruto attendit ses paroles quand il vit un poing arriver droit vers son œil.

Ah...il avait oublié ce détail : les Uchiha étaient rancuniers et que chez eux, c'était « œil pour œil ».

\- C'est malin tiens !, dixit le blond en se tenant l'œil où un joli coquard allait apparaître. J'vais dire quoi à ma femme maintenant !?

\- Dégage.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant. Naruto mis sa main devant lui afin de le stopper, se couvrant toujours l'œil.

\- Attends ! Je sais que c'est gonflé de ma part après ce qui vient de se passer, mais je fais une fête chez moi, dans deux jours, pour mon fils ! Je souhaite t'y inviter. Puis...

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa hanche, et leva la tête tout en soufflant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sakura y sera.

Le corps de l'Uchiha frissonna grandement à l'entente du nom « Sakura ».

\- 'M'en fous, crut entendre l'Uzumaki alors que Sasuke passa à côté de lui. Sors, je veux être seul.

\- P'tain avec toutes ces années à te morfondre de ta solitude, tu arrives encore à le souhaiter ?

Naruto s'était retourné pour lui faire face mais plus de Sasuke en vu. Lassé et surtout agacé, il donna un coup de pied dans le vent avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Je crois que ça été une grosse erreur de ma part d'être venu ici.

\- Tiens, je me disais exactement la même chose.

Il sortait d'une pièce adjacente à la porte d'entrée muni d'un sachet de glaçon lui cachant son œil douloureux. Le blond voulut ouvrir la porte et s'apprêter à rentrer chez lui sans lui dire au revoir. Il était bien trop en pétard pour rester poli. Seulement, la voix de Sasuke l'en empêcha :

\- Tu aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?, demanda le brun au seuil de sa porte.

Naruto se tourna vers lui en grinçant des dents.

\- Quoi !?

\- Tu devrais me remercier, tu ressembles bien plus à un homme, grinça-t-il en désignant son œil au beurre noir naissant.

Les sourcils froncés du blond se redressaient lentement.

Si c'est la guerre qu'il voulait, il allait la trouver.

* * *

Sakura avait besoin de prendre l'air. Entre sa mère qui passait ses journées à lui poser des questions sur le comment pourra-t-elle élever sa fille seule et la venue d'Ino...

Les quartiers, en beau milieu de l'après-midi sont assez peu remplis. Les enfants sont à l'académie, certains parents travaillent, d'autres ninjas sont en mission...Les environs étaient donc assez calme pour qu'elle puisse s'y détendre sans forcément dormir.

\- Quelle plaie, n'empêche.

Sakura s'était assise sur un banc, dans un parc et observait les environs. Comme elle pouvait s'ennuyer. Elle voulait aller travailler et rester auprès de ces enfants qui ont besoin de soutien. Seulement, Sasuke lui, souhaitait la voir à la maison, surtout que la période estivale arrivait à grands pas.

Oh, elle repartira travailler, maintenant. Elle n'était plus avec Sasuke. Elle pouvait donc faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Néanmoins il ne sera pas très content de savoir cela. Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il n'était même pas venu la voir, prétextant rendre visite au bébé. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été trop subtile ?

La colère l'avait aveuglé, oui. Et elle avait été trop cruelle avec lui.

Ah mais elle n'était pas toute blanche dans cette histoire ! Lui non plus.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Tu sais ma petite, tu comprendras plus tard que la vie en couple, c'est super compliqué. J'ai envie de voir ton père, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas. Après toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites...Et puis je crois qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux pour lui. Tu sais quoi ?

Sakura s'était levé, sentant une vague de détermination l'envahir.

\- On va aller voir papa. On va lui dire ce que nous avons sur le cœur, parce que je sens qu'il te manque. Et il me manque aussi.

Elle alla d'un pas assuré jusqu'à son ancien chez elle et arrivé devant, la rose fit une grimace et amena son pouce à ses lèvres. Était-ce une bonne idée finalement ?

Et voilà qu'elle se démontait. La panique commençait à monter.

\- Quelle lâche...

Elle soupira et toucha son ventre.

\- Ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

La future mère tourna le dos, voulant rebrousser chemin. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Éviter Sasuke jusqu'à...Jusqu'à quand d'ailleurs ? Il allait sûrement être à la fête organisée par le couple Uzumaki, autant y aller maintenant et ne pas faire une scène digne des plus grandes séries dramatiques à l'eau de rose chez lui.

Un énième soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'en était finalement pas capable. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, non plus. Affronter le regard de Sasuke était ce qu'il y avait de pire au monde. Sentir son regard dénué d'émotions et aussi vide qu'un trou noir.

Elle aurait pu s'en aller, si elle n'avait pas entendu un fracas qui émanait de la maison. Si elle ne s'était pas retournée et qu'elle n'avait pas vu un corps planer à raz le sol jusqu'à ses pieds. Si ce n'était pas son Sasuke qui se trouvait au sol, qui se relevait et repartait vers la maison, l'air passablement énervé.

Elle était restée figée, la bouche ouverte.

Elle se rapprocha de ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée avant de se mettre sur le côté et de laisser sa tête observer l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Sasuke ?, tenta-t-elle peu sûre que ce qu'elle faisait se trouve être la meilleure des idées.

Elle avait dû rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- Il..il y a quelqu'un ?

S'il fallait poser des questions idiotes pour que son bébé soit en sécurité, Sakura sera prête à le retenter plusieurs fois. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre des objets se brisant et se heurtant au mur. Une voix qui lui étrangement familière hurlait à la mort.

Sous le choc, elle pénétra dans la maison, et s'agenouillait près du bac à chaussures, où se trouvait un petit et long placard à porte coulissante. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva le katana de Sasuke.

S'il se trouvait être en danger, autant se servir de son arme ou bien la lui apporter. La jeune femme le dégaina sans ménagement et se releva.

\- Sasuke !, héla-t-elle en avançant prudemment, le katana entre ses deux mains.

Elle entra dans le salon qui ressemblait désormais plus à un champ de ruines qu'à un lieu de détente. Ses prunelles guettaient le moindre danger et ses pas se firent plus légers et rapides.

Un autre cri survint, provenant de la chambre à coucher. C'était bel et bien Sasuke. Les mains tremblantes, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire.

Qu'allaient-elles devenir s'il les laissait seules ? Les larmes coulaient toutes seules tandis qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et brandit le katana tout en criant un « Ne touchez pas à mon mari ! » strident.

Le katana tomba au sol, tout comme quelques gouttes des larmes de Sakura qui n'osa plus faire un geste.

La scène dont elle était spectatrice était...affligeante.

Deux paires d'yeux la scrutaient, comme si c'était elle la folle de l'histoire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !? Et toi ! Descends de là ! Sasuke n'est pas un cheval !

Elle avait imaginé le pire et sûrement pas un Naruto amoché à califourchon sur le dos de Sasuke -lui aussi amoché-, lui retenant le seul bras qu'il lui restait.

Naruto hésita un instant avant de se lever et de relâcher le bras de son adversaire, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Il recula, laissant Sakura s'agenouiller à côté de l'Uchiha, qui s'était mit en position assise. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue en lui souriant, heureuse de savoir qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'as pas fait trop de mal ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle détourna ses yeux verts vers ceux bleus de Naruto.

\- Non mais franchement, vous êtes idiots ou quoi !? Perdre votre bras ce n'est pas suffisant, c'est ça ? Je vais vous arracher le deuxième si vous n'êtes pas contents !

\- Mais, débuta Naruto, la tête baissée. Il m'a-

\- Je m'en fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! Vous êtes juste deux gros gamins stupides !

Sakura se redressa et sortit de la chambre sous les regards ahuris des deux hommes. Sasuke adressa un regard assassin au blond.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui m'a provoqué !

\- Qui est-ce qui a commencé à frapper ?

\- Mais tu disais des conneries, fallait bien que je te raisonne ! Apparemment les coups fonctionnent mieux que les mots chez toi !

\- FERMEZ LA !

Les deux hommes sursautaient et vit Sakura munit d'une trousse de premiers soins.

\- Assieds-toi, Naruto.

Il s'exécuta, sans piper mot. Elle s'occupa d'abord du blondinet, ne ménageant pas ses hématomes. Elle désinfecta sa lèvre enflée et ouverte. Naruto trembla et ne se plaignit pas, ne voulant pas froisser le médecin.

\- Passe à l'hôpital, tu feras plusieurs radios. Je te ferai une ordonnance.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke, qui détournait le regard vers le mur. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et commença à le soigner. En désinfectant ses plaies peu profondes. Elle remarqua son œil au beurre noir et soupira.

\- Idiot...

\- ...

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Sasuke posa ses prunelles noires sur sa femme qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Pas que je sache, dit-il en poussant gentiment Sakura et en se relevant.

\- ...J'abandonne.

L'air hagard, l'Uchiha sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer. Sakura se leva et alla s'adosser à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- C'est une fille...Tu vas avoir une petite fille...Je veux bien comprendre que tu n'ai pas envie de me parler après ce que j'ai pu te dire, il y a un mois. J'ai été méchante et égoïste envers toi. Je...je ne suis pas la meilleure des femmes, mais je m'efforce de l'être, pour toi. J'ai agis en étant jalouse, j'aurai dû t'en parler...Je n'allais pas réagir positivement en sachant que tu avais eu une liaison avec cette femme. Je suis en plein dans le doute...Je...je veux juste que tu saches que je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé ainsi, d'avoir dit du mal de ton enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais le plus peur entre la solitude ou bien le fait de perdre un être cher, mais je pense sérieusement que cette distance que tu as mise entre toi et moi en est la cause...Je suis bien bavarde, aujourd'hui...tu dois me trouver ennuyante, non ?

Sasuke, assis sur le bord de sa baignoire écoutait attentivement toutes les paroles de sa bien-aimée. Oh que oui, il la trouvait toujours aussi bavarde et ennuyante. Mais il ne se lassera jamais de l'écouter parler. Il l'aimait à en crever et oui, il avait peur de la perdre. Mais pourquoi le lui dire si elle avait comprit ? Sasulke se passa la main au visage.

Elle s'excusait, mais pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas lui le problème ? Karin lui avait raconté des choses pas très sympas, visiblement. Si son but était de vouloir l'aider, elle n'avait pas réussit son coup.

\- Désormais, continua-t-elle, je compte élever la petite toute seule, à moins que tu ne te manifeste...

Sakura n'entendit rien. Pas même sa respiration. Rien du tout.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa gorge était incapable de produire un quelconque son. Ses jambes se mirent à avancer toutes seules.

Elle avait tellement espéré avoir une réponse de sa part. Pouvoir être dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et vivre comme avant. Elle en déduisit qu'il devait s'en foutre royalement. Quelle idiote, il était avec cette femme désormais, pourquoi continuerait-il s'intéresser à elle ?

 _« Parce que tu portes son enfant, stupide femme. »_

Elle allait essuyer d'un revers de la main ses larmes quand elle sentit alors une immense chaleur l'envahir. Une main s'était posée sur son front et son dos se cogna contre un torse qu'elle reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés.

\- Ne pars pas, entendit-elle. Reste.

Sakura ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots , suffoquait. Son corps entier se secouait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit...Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Elle s'était retourné lentement pour lui faire face et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se lâcha, pleurant et hurlant à chaudes larmes. Sasuke posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il lui faisait entièrement confiance, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne voulait juste pas la mêler à son passé, même si elle y étais impliqué. Lui rappeler ces souvenirs, aurait eut le simple effet de faire rétrécir la faible lueur d'espoir qu'est l'amour que lui avait accordé Sakura durant toutes ses années. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en lui racontant toutes les crasses qu'il avait pu faire autour d'une table en buvant une tasse de thé.

Non, le fragile équilibre de leur récente union n'aurait pas supporté le poids de son passé dont il en avait volontairement fait abstraction.

Alors il la serra dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Huh...c'était éprouvant ! De par ce que pouvait répondre Sasuke et ce que pouvait engendrer ses réponses. Parce que tout dépendait de lui et un peu de Sakura. Quoique Sakura ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait au début x)

Sasuke et Naruto qui se tapent dessus ? C'était prévu, depuis le moment où j'ai fais dire à Naruto qu'il allait lui parler ! xD

Eh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ils sont enfin "ensemble". Maintenant, il leur reste à parler autour d'une table avec une tasse de thé. Bah ouais, faut maintenant qu'ils s'expliquent...

S'en suit désormais d'une fête organisée par Naruto pour son fils. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais ça risque d'être assez amusant.

Donc voilà, c'est un chapitre assez long, je n'avais vraiment pas fait gaffe à la longueur mais bon, on dira que c'est un dédommagement des deux mois d'absences !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée et je vous dis à bientôt !

Tshouuuuss ~

 **Réponse aux Guest(s) :**

 **Calista :** Maais nooooooooon elle a bien fait, sinon ça aurait pété plus tard et de la mauvaise manière ! Garder les choses pour soi, c'est bien mais pas tout, surtout quand tu es en couple x) Huhu il est tellement déprimé le pauvre, il faut le comprendre x) Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste de la naïveté, rien de plus. Parce que je suis certaine que sur certaines choses super évidentes, il lui faudra faire des cours détaillés pour qu'il comprenne xD

Huh il a eu sa dose de baffes dans ce chapitre xD Merciiii et ne t'en fais pas, ils sont "ensemble" pour le moment, enfin juste que les émotions prennent le dessus sur les ressentiments !

On a eu mieux ! Une bagarre digne de deux hommes ! Enfin, on en a un qui est handicapé mais bon, il a prit son courage à une main ! xD

Oooooh t'es trop mignooooonne :3 Bon, entre temps j'ai trouvé un titre, mais l'intention est là et ça me touche troooooop *câlin* Aaaaah la table, deux chaises, un salon et le thé ça me paraît bien xD (J'aime bien le thé, c'est la vie).

En tout cas, je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant ! D'ailleurs, j'ai souris comme une demeuré en te lâchant sur Karin xD Enfin ça m'a grave fait plaisir :')

Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre suivant t'auras plu et à très bientôt ! ~


	13. Mal être

Heeeeellooooo ~

Eh bien, ça fait longtemps !

Alors on va commencer par prévenir : si j'ai pris autant de temps pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas à cause de la complexité de Sasuke (enfin si en partie mais pas en GRANDE partie), mais je travaille ces derniers temps à des heures flexibles et bon...c'est grave crevant. Donc, je ne sais pas à quand sera le prochain chapitre mais je vais faire en sorte de vous en faire un de qualité et ce le plus rapidement possible !

Généralement, je me fais un brouillon sur Notes, comme ça la plus grosse partie est déjà faite.

Donc voilà !

Je remercie _Calista_ , _Isabella_ -57 et _Sarah70801_ pour leur review ! Vous êtes géniales les filles, vraiment :') vous êtes une source de motivation !

Je remercie aussi les followeuses et celles qui fav' ! Je sais par votre simple geste que mon histoire vous intéresse et ça me fait graaaaave plaisir !

Sur ce, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura_

 _Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Ils étaient restés silencieux, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux depuis le départ de Naruto. Les orbes vertes de Sakura finirent par défaillir et observer avec un soudain intéressement le sol. Les doigts fins de la future mère mère s'entremêlèrent, puis attrapèrent le tissu de sa robe.

Sasuke, lui, ne lâcha pas sa belle du regard, admirant chacune de ses courbes, chacune de ses mimiques aussi désagréables furent-elles. Il se pinça notamment les lèvres, en remarquant la moue innocente et gênée de sa femme. Il fallait qu'ils discutent sérieusement. Il devait la rassurer en lui disant à peu près, sans trop détailler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'essentiel, seulement.

Il comptait entrouvrir ses lèvres quand le visage baissé de la rose se releva soudainement. Elle se releva rapidement et commença à effectuer les cents pas. L'Uchiha continuait de l'observer sans rien dire, cherchant une bonne accroche. Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait et ainsi attirer son attention ?

Oh non, il ne se risquera pas, elle pourrait penser qu'il lui disait cela par dépit. Peut-être que laisser son cœur s'exprimer tout simplement.

\- Sasuke...

Il sursauta et se concentra sur son interpellante, qui avait l'air préoccupée.

\- Je pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour discuter.

Il fronça seulement ses sourcils.

\- Je...discuter entraîne une éventuelle réconciliation. Et...une éventuelle réconciliation implique que je dois prévenir mes parents. Il se fait tard, je suis fatiguée et je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

Sasuke soupira et se leva. Elle voulait pas discuter, elle avait peur et fuyait.

\- Vas-y.

Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de gratitude avant de se vêtir de son manteau et de partir sans même se retourner.

\- Je t'y accompagne ?

Il espérait recevoir une réponse positive mais seul un petit rire lui parvint à l'oreille.

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule, toi va te reposer. Tu en as bien besoin.

\- Hm. Bonne nuit.

Il s'était retourné afin de voir le visage de sa belle avant de partir. Elle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée le visage plus serein qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il crut apercevoir de fines rougeurs à ses joues, tandis qu'elle amena sa main à ses lèvres. Elle la baisa, avant de la tendre vers lui et de souffler.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle en un murmure, se retournant afin de rentrer.

Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, contemplant l'endroit où se trouvait anciennement sa femme. Elle est si belle et son ventre si arrondi...Et ses joues qui commençaient à devenir aussi rondes qu'à son adolescence. Ce qui lui avait le plus manqué était sa voix et sa simplicité de parole. Ses changements d'humeurs brefs aussi. Son mauvais caractère ainsi que ses bouderies. Ses lèvres, ses caresses et ses mots doux.

\- Tu es un idiot, Sasuke.

Il soupira après avoir prononcé ces paroles et scruta alors les morceaux de bois au pied de l'entrée.

Ah oui, il devait s'improviser une nouvelle porte avant d'en racheter une. Oh, ce n'était pas aussi grave que cela. En fait, rien ne semblait plus grave depuis qu'il avait vu le sourire de sa femme.

Depuis, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, pensant comme si sa vie en dépendait à ses nombreux sourires et regards langoureux. Sakura était un sacré bout de femme, il devait même avouer qu'au début de leur relation, elle l'effrayait et craignait de se faire manger tout cru. Oh oui.

Ses œillades étaient appuyées, ses dents mordillaient sa pauvre lèvre inférieure qui n'en demandait sûrement pas autant, ses mains tremblantes qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : toucher la sienne. Sakura était si timide au début, si maladroite et si bavarde à la fois...

Il se rappela alors de leur premier rendez-vous officiel.

Ce jour là, il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait sur les têtes des villageois de Konoha. Elle revêtait une petite robe à fleurs et un chapeau de paille qui lui sciait à ravir. Il se souvenait d' un soudain surplus chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud souleva la petite robe au point d'en voir sa petite culotte blanche en dentelles.

Il s'était mit à la fixer sans vraiment sans rendre compte, tout comme il priait pour que son érection ne se voyait pas. Ses yeux ne voulaient se détacher de ses hanches tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses, les joues et oreilles rougissants. S'excuser pour lui avoir offert en guise de cadeau de premier rendez-vous une vue des plus plaisantes ?

Il fit alors comme si rien ne s'était passé, avançant alors vers le lieu où il souhaitait l'emmener. Enfin, il en restait tout de même sous le choc ; les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme paraissaient bien plus féminin qu'elle ne pourrait le faire croire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans dans un restaurant autre qu'Ichiraku et s'installèrent à une table du fond, là où les oreilles et regards indiscrets ne pouvaient les gêner. Cependant, le malaise embrouillait l'esprit des deux amoureux, qui se jetaient des coups d'œil timides et discrets.

\- Tu...vas bien ?, tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Il ne rata et enregistra chacun des gestes qu'elle effectuait avant de s'humidifier les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue. Plus il la regardait, plus il avait une drôle d'envie de fuir le plus loin possible, ne supportant plus d'être le centre d'attention de Sakura. Son regard était imposant et intimidant. Celui d'une femme autoritaire et douce à la fois. Ses yeux, bien plus clairs que les siens et bien plus pétillant et il ne fera pas mention de ses jambes, aussi superbes furent-elles.

\- Oui.

Simple et rapide. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas dire de bêtises sur sa petite culotte et ses gambettes. Oui. Il devait rester le plus silencieux possible. Rester Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu stressé...

\- Non.

\- Ah...euh...C'est une bonne chose qu'il fasse chaud aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire que c'était elle qui lui donnait cette effroyable chaleur au bas ventre ainsi que dans tout son corps. Il se pinça la cuisse afin de se retenir. Cette fille était incroyable, il pouvait déballer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dites auparavant. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Il restait tout de même déçu. Non pas que sa propre réticence à discuter avec la fleur et dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait ayant peur de passer pour le premier des goujats ne l'attristait pas. Loin de là. Seulement, bavarde comme elle l'était, le sujet de discussion qu'elle trouva fut le beau temps.

Rien que ça.

\- La chaleur est étouffante, répondit seulement l'Uchiha en tapotant gentiment le pied au sol.

\- Oh...tu devrais peut-être retirer ta cape...

Il plissa des yeux. Sakura se rendit compte que sa remarque semblait quelque peu déplacée et pouvait porter à confusion. Enfin, il savait que cela n'avait rien d'une demande explicite de "tremper son nem dans la sauce" mais elle restait Sakura. Et Sakura était maladroite.

\- Je veux dire, elle est noire et absorbe toute la chaleur ! Il n'y a rien de sexuel dans ce que j'ai dit ! Enfin, je ne pensais pas à mal et surtout pas à ça !

Elle agitait ses petites mains devant elle tout en rougissant.

\- Hm.

Elle arrêta ses gestes et cacha son visage dans ses mains en s'excusant de plus belle. Il s'apprêtait à lui avouer que ce n'était pas si grave que cela quand un serveur se pointa sous leur nez.

Jamais il n'oubliera ce premier rendez-vous. Parce que sa belle avait été adorable et maladroite. Parce qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre. Parce qu'elle le mettait dans un état second sans même avoir besoin de le toucher. Et surtout, parce qu'il vit sa belle et prude Haruno Sakura commander une bouteille de vin.

Sa belle et innocente fleur qui avait succombé au bout d'un verre dans une euphorie des plus cauchemardesques.

Elle devenait joueuse. Elle devenait synonyme de débauche. Elle avait les mains et la langue baladeuses. Oui, la langue.

Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. Il avait l'impression qu'il amenait une amie avec qui il avait fait une soirée des plus arrosées et non sa potentielle petite amie. Avait-elle tenté de se détendre avec la boisson ?

Quelle idiote, cette solution n'était certainement pas la meilleure de toutes.

Il la déposa sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de lui changer de vêtements. Il n'était pas fou non plus. L'Uchiha s'éclipsa alors, laissant un petit mot à l'attention de sa belle :

"Merci pour cette soirée."

Malgré le fait qu'ils furent le centre d'attention du restaurant pour avoir été la chaise de Sakura et il-ne-savait-quoi d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Puis il ne se voyait pas lui écrire des mots doux, au risque de la rendre plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son sourire s'accentua en pensant à leur second rendez-vous, tout aussi glorieux que le premier. Il se déroula cette fois-ci dans le domicile de la jeune femme. Encore sous le choc du premier rendez-vous, Sasuke préféra faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux, seulement, lorsqu'elle effectuait ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cils plus rapide que la normale, le corps de l'Uchiha se tendait.

Il se souvenait encore de l'effet que lui avait produit la langue de Sakura sur sa joue. D'après la jeune femme, ceci avait pour but de le refroidir...

\- Tu...tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Les yeux de l'Uchiha sondaient ceux de Sakura qui les fuyaient brièvement. Évidemment.

\- Du thé, s'il-te-plaît.

\- J'y vais !

Elle se leva en lui adressant un sourire et disparut derrière la porte entrouverte de sa cuisine. Il en profita alors pour observer l'intérieur de l'appartement. Simple, avec quelques meubles où se trouvaient quelques cadres photos. Il devait se douter que la photo de l'équipe sept en faisait partie.

Par contre, l'odeur de la jeune femme régnait en maîtresse dans l'appartement, c'en était enivrant.

Il secoua sa jambe droite, afin d'évacuer tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Rester seul avec Sakura, dans un espace restreint appartenant à cette dernière. Il était certes sur ses gardes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Ses grands yeux qui l'observaient avec attention ou encore ses lèvres qui s'étiraient perpétuellement.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à soupirer quand la jeune femme fit son retour, une tasse à la main. Elle se pencha et lui tendit l'objet.

Leur regard se croisèrent, celui de Sasuke descendit un peu plus bas, vers son épaule dénudée puis vers ses hanches. Ses orbes noires remontèrent jusqu'aux lèvres rosées de sa belle. D'une main tremblante, l'Uchiha attrapa la soucoupe et maladroitement, Sakura lâcha l'objet en pensant que Sasuke en avait l'entière possession.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Sasuke sentit un liquide brûlant s'imprégner dans son pantalon, le fracas d'un verre se heurtant au sol ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela.

Il s'était levé en un bond en poussant un petit cri tandis que Sakura se redressa, posant ses mains devant sa bouche, effarée.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée !...Je...

\- Ce...ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'ai pas fais très attention.

\- Si si, je...je pensais que tu l'avais bien en main...mais quelle gourde...

Elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard avant de s'exclamer et de s'accroupir et de récupérer sur la table un tissu. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, ayant pour intention de l'essuyer. Seulement, Sasuke lui prit le tissu des mains sans pour autant s'expliquer et entama l'essuyage.

Elle tenta de comprendre la soudaine agressivité dans le comportement de l'Uchiha quand elle se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où le thé s'était renversé. Elle se mit à rougir fortement en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai...J'enchaîne les bourdes...je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est-

\- J'ai été idiote et maladroite, tu dois me trouver fortement ennuyeuse...Et puis, je voulais que tout soit parfait, mais j'ai tout gâché.

La rose lui tourna le dos, reniflant de temps à autres. Elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, quand même..?

\- Sakura.

\- Si tu souhaites t'en aller...je comprendrai.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.

\- Ton pantalon ?, lui demanda la jeune femme entre deux reniflements. Naruto en a laissé quelques uns, ici. Je pourrai t'en passer un.

\- Tu comptes finir la soirée de cette manière ?

\- Non, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir.

\- Tu t'es donnée du mal pour le dîner, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça me fera à manger pour la semaine...Bonne nuit.

\- Hein.. ? Attends !

Il allait attraper son bras afin de la retenir, cependant la porte de sa chambre claqua sous son nez.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas eut le droit à un pantalon propre.

\- Se mettre dans un état pareil pour une tasse renversée...

Tout ses souvenirs avec elle semblaient être désastreux. Que cela fut leurs rendez-vous ou bien le concubinage. Sakura était exigeante et lui aussi, ça ne pouvait qu'exploser.

Sasuke se leva de son lit pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. La nuit allait être longue et fatigante pour lui.

Demain, il allait retrouver sa femme et son enfant. C'était ce qui le rendait aussi excité et nostalgique.

/

\- Bonjour.

\- Hm.

Elle se trouvait devant lui, la main à son ventre et la tête baissée. Elle traversa le couloir, en jetant un œil dépité à la porte d'entrée en miettes.

\- Fais comme chez toi, trouva bon de dire l'Uchiha.

\- Mhm.

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé, les lèvres pincées. Il fit de même, cependant son expression faciale était dénuée de toute nervosité. Son regard était apaisant.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Sasuke pinça ses lèvres. Un mois de séparation et c'était comme s'il étaient revenus à la case départ.

\- Le bébé..?

\- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il hocha seulement la tête. Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille lui vinrent. Le bon moyen pour débuter une conversation.

\- Je me suis souvenu de notre premier rendez-vous.

Les yeux verts de sa belle se levèrent vers les siens.

Il hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Cela pourrait certainement améliorer leur situation. Il se positionna de sorte à se retrouver face à elle.

\- Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai omis de te dire. Que cela durant nos nombreux rendez-vous, le jour où nous avions emménager, le jour où...Enfin toutes ces fois.

\- Ne dis rien. Laisse moi m'exprimer en première, s'il-te-plaît.

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête. Elle lui adressa un minuscule sourire avant de débuter :

\- Cette femme, avec qui tu as eu une liaison compte bien plus pour toi que ce que j'avais prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu'il y avait et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun secret entre nous, à compter du jour où nous avions emménagé. Je sais que je suis lourde à propos de ce sujet, mais je me sens trahie. Comprends moi. Je me sens comme un objet, celui qui fera revivre ton clan, rien de plus.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer quand elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, le regard suppliant.

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît.

Il plissa seulement les paupières.

\- Mais j'ai compris. Je sais pourquoi tu es resté silencieux. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir cette nuit et j'en ai donc conclue que tu avais peur. Tu as peur que je m'éloigne de toi, en ayant prit connaissance de tout ce que tu as pu faire dans ta période de folie. Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul comme à tes douze ans. De repenser à ce cauchemar en boucle sans avoir personne pour te rassurer et t'épauler. D'avoir l'occasion de regretter aussi. Tu n'en peut-être pas, mais je sais que ta mère, ton père et ton frère te manquent, que ton cœur, aussi meurtri soit-il, dégage autant d'amour qu'un petit enfant.

Elle marqua une petite pause avant de souffler.

\- Tu sais Sasuke, je te vois comme un petit bébé, mon petit bébé et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que chaque jour, je dois faire en sorte de te mettre en confiance. De t'apprendre à marcher seul sans avoir peur de tomber. Dis moi, comment t'es-tu sentit ces dernières semaines ?

D'un geste affectueux, Sakura lui prit la main et l'entoura chaleureusement des siennes.

\- Pour ma part, continua-t-elle en caressant sa main de son pouce, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Je me sens coupable et pourtant...toi aussi tu m'as abandonnée. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Pourquoi avoir accepté aussi facilement la distance que j'ai imposée ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu me connais bien, non ? Il m'arrive de parler sans réfléchir. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait.

\- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas de notre enfant aussi ?

\- C'était sous le coup de la colère.

\- Ah.

Il retira sa main de ceux de Sakura qui soupira en abaissant ses paupières.

\- Tu as bien raison de te sentir coupable. Tu as rejeté mon nom de famille, tu as rejeté mon sang. Je suis sensé réagir comment face à cette révélation ? Je n'ai pas pu te contredire, car cela reviendrait à nier ce que ma famille a fait tout au long de son existence. Et toutes paroles ce qui sortent sous le coup de la colère est parfois vrai.

\- Parfois, insista-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Ne pense pas, écoute moi seulement.

Sasuke se leva et fit face à Sakura qui secoua la tête négativement, de manière lente. Elle sentait qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

\- J'en ai pas envie. Toi, écoutes moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Karin a pu te dire, mais je peux constater qu'elle a réussi à semer le doute chez toi. Cependant, sache que tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant ne te concerne pas, je te l'ai déjà dis avant mon départ. Tu veux que je te fasse un débrief' de ce que j'ai fait durant ma désertion ? Tu vas galoper aussi vite qu'une gazelle, j'en suis certain. Donc ne m'en parle pas tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, Sasuke.

\- Non, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Car dans ces cas là, au lieu d'aller bouder chez ta mère, tu m'en aurait parlé ! Donc va faire une chose, toi et moi : on va arrêter de parler de moi et penser au futur. Quand le moment viendra, on en parlera.

\- A quand ce moment ? ! Sasuke, je te fais entièrement confiance, franchement si je devais énumérer toutes les fois où tu m'as déçue et que tu m'aurais fait fuir, j'en aurai pas fini d'ici une semaine ! Mais je suis encore là !

\- Et on y vient ! Allez crache ton venin une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse !

\- De nous deux, celui qui a le venin le plus infecte, c'est toi. Orochimaru, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sasuke serra le poing et ferma les yeux. Il tourna le dos à sa belle qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être la mère de ma fille, vraiment.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu m'aurais empalée avec ton katana ?

\- Et pas qu'une fois.

Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres, choquée.

\- C'est donc ça, la chose à laquelle tu pensais à notre premier rendez-vous ? Le jour ou nous avions emménagés ensemble ? Si j'avais sut...

\- Ne mélange pas tout.

\- Très bien. J'ai compris.

Elle se leva, essuyant d'un revers de la main ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

\- Où tu vas ?, demanda l'Uchiha en se tournant vers sa femme.

\- Je vois que nous pouvons pas avoir une conversation normale. J'étais si heureuse de venir ici...Tellement excitée aussi...Je m'en vais.

\- Tu fuis, tu veux dire.

Elle ne se retint plus et laissa ses larmes couler. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine ainsi ?

\- Tu fuis encore une fois. Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi préparée à être ma femme. Bien, tu sais où se trouve la porte. Je suis fatigué de devoir supporter tout tes caprices. De devoir être parfait pour mademoiselle. Je suppose que nous nous verrons à la fête du petit de Naruto. D'ici là, prend soin de toi et tâche de ne pas trop t'agiter.

Il s'approcha de Sakura tout en prononçant ces paroles. Il lui agrippa la hanche avant de s'accroupir. Elle hoqueta et amena ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- On se verra demain, d'accord ? Papa est un peu fâché contre Maman, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Tu n'es coupable de rien, juste d'être une Uchiha, apparemment. Enfin bref, ne sois pas fâchée avec Maman, non plus, elle ne mérite tout de même pas le traitement de faveur qu'elle m'accorde.

Il offrit un tendre baiser sur le ventre de Sakura et le caressa.

\- A demain.

Il se redressa et adressa un regard à Sakura. Elle pleurait. Encore. Ces larmes qui commençaient à le faire culpabiliser.

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas ?, demanda-t-il pas très sûr.

-…

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'y emmène ?

-...Non, merci.

Elle renifla bruyamment et baissa la tête. Comme lorsqu'elle se sentait coupable.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, murmura la rose en serrant les manches de son pull.

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi réticent ?! Je veux tout savoir non pas parce que j'en ressens le besoin, mais surtout parce que j'ai l'impression de m'être marié à un homme que je ne connais pas ! C'est comme si tout ce que tu pourrais faire en dehors de la maison deviendrait suspect ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes ! J'ai envie de te dire que parfois quand je te vois assis près de la fenêtre à penser, que tu te torture l'esprit, que tu te comporte comme une âme en peine. N'es-tu pas heureux en ma compagnie ? Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

Il abaissa les paupières en lâchant un soupir des plus las.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas très démonstratif. Je ne suis pas spontané et je ne suis pas sociable. Je suis le contraire de toi et de Naruto. J'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens avec des mots, et encore moins avec des gestes. Je ne sais plus comment aimer sans attendre en retour comme toi tu le fais, comme j'ai pu le faire avec mon frère, ma mère et surtout mon frère auparavant. La haine que j'ai ressenti à l'égard du monde a tout détruit. Quand je t'ai invité au restaurant pour la première fois, j'ai paniqué. Parce que je ne savais pas si ma compagnie allait te plaire. Parce que tu étais si éblouissante. Sakura, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne te le fais pas assez ressentir ? On va faire une chose, toi et moi. Nous allons nous prendre dans nos bras, nous prouver à l'un et à l'autre tout l'amour que nous ressentions et profiter des bras de l'autre jusqu'à la fin. Ça te dit ?

\- Sasuke, je ne doute pas de ton amour, en tout cas, plus maintenant. Tu es mon roc, ce qui me permets de rester debout. Je t'aime, Sasuke. Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudrait et si tu as besoin de m'avoir près de toi ce soir et pour l'éternité, je serai prête à tout lâcher. Parfois, les gestes sont bien plus parlant que les mots et c'est ton cas, même s'ils restent maladroits.

Elle émit un petit rire en se rappelant de la fois où il avait essayé de lui faire une déclaration d'amour mais que celle-ci l'avait comprise comme "Soyons amis".

\- Tu es un trop plein d'amour, tu es adorable, tu es timide aussi, tu manques de tact et de romantisme, mais tu es mon Sasuke. Quoique tu ais pu faire et quoique tu feras, rien ne tuera mon amour pour toi. Regarde. Je suis encore là. Même si je reste jalouse de Karin, même si je suis embêtante, même si mes changements d'humeurs te rendent irritable...Je supporterai tout.

-…

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

Elle entoura la taille de Sasuke de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il hésita à accepter son étreinte, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Cela faisait depuis un mois qu'il la voulait à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait plus s'en priver trop longtemps.

* * *

Elle se trouvait désormais endormie sur lui, sa chemise lui servant de pyjama. Elle était si belle, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses mèches roses. Son regard descendit alors sur ses lèvres puis enfin sur son front. Elle était de retour chez eux. Son bébé aussi. Il avait juste envie de profiter de ce moment, car les disputes pouvaient reprendre au moment où il ne s'y attendra le moins. Alors il posa sa main sur le ventre de Sakura. Ses humeurs changeantes, il les supporterait sans broncher. Et dire qu'elle est restée parce qu'il avait eut le geste d'un père envers leur fille...

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sakura lorsqu'elle décidait de quelque chose, mais ce dont il est sûr c'est de ne pas avoir été tendre avec elle. Encore.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Je vous aime, mes chéries, murmura-t-il en lui offrant un baiser sur la tempe.

Il ferma les yeux, se retrouvant quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Peuh peuh peuh :') Ce fut gravement compliqué ! Sasuke et Sakura. Seulement. Surtout Sasuke. Ne pas trop en divulguer mais seulement l'essentiel, tout en essayant d'être dans son caractère ! J'espère avoir réussit xD

Ouiiiiii je n'oublie pas la fête de Boruto, parce que j'ai des idées de tarés concernant ce fait ! Ça sera d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre où notre couple préféré se trouvera à Konoha, car ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ils vont débuter leur mission héhé. On arrive à la moitié de l'abécédaire donc à la moitié de l'aventure de Papasuke.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là ! Oui, je n'ai pas fini, mais j'suis trop émue, dire que j'ai encore la motivation de continuer cette fanfiction :') UN GRAND MERCI !

En plus, j'ai tellement de projets d'écriture, genre un OS sur Mikoto, un KakaSaku (mon premier T^T), Un SasuSaku UA avec un Papasuke...Ils seront bieeeen sûr postés dans "Une simple envie".

Pour PP, je suis en train de le façonner. J'avance un peu plus avant de les poster pour vérifier les incohérences et les pièces à dévoiler. Bon, vous voyez le genre.

Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lue, je suis un peu trop bavarde, c'est parce que vous m'avez manqué 3

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée/nuit/journée ~

A bientôt ~

 **Place au(x) Guest(s) :**

 **Calista :** Coucouuuu ! Alors déjà, merci pour ta revieeeeew ! T'es adorable, comme toujours :3

Hehe, ne t'en fais pas, le Yaoi, ce n'est plus trop mon kiff, encore moins le SasuNaru, c'est plus un Brotp pour moi qu'un couple en soi. Un peu comme le NaruSaku. Des enfants dans l'âme ces deux là xD J'suis grave contente que cette partie sauvetage t'ai plu, parce qu'elle n'était pas prévue au bataillon xD

Ouuuuh je pense qu'il a dépassé son quota de parole de la journée dans ce chapitre ! Naaaan son genre c'est de cracher des vérités sans se retenir, Sakura aussi !

Maaaais non exigeante peut-être mais pas méchante x)

En tout cas, je suis grave contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que autres à venir aussi !

D'ailleurs, tu trouve pas la fin de ce chapitre un peu bateau ? J'sais pas j'en ai grave l'impression :/

Bref, en te souhaitant une bonne soirée/nuit/journée !

A bientôt ~


End file.
